


Red Zhara.

by Vodolej



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff, Knifeplay, M/M, Moscow, Rimming, Romance, Size Difference, Urethral Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Военный в отставке (и это Хэви) живет в Москве, где случайно встречает немецкого доктора, который не любит отвечать на прямые вопросы, но любит затейливо трахаться. И голубей.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU-Русреал, КЛЮКВА, мемасики, шутки-самосмейки, Пушкин.  
> Хэви не тупой, Док не фашист.

_**Я гляжу ей вслед - ничего в ней нет,** _   
_**А я все гляжу - глаз не отвожу (с)** _

_**\- Эй! Вы — псих!** _   
_**\- Зато я прав! (с)** _

Над Москвой, измотанной холодным летом, повисло низкое, беспросветное серо-сиреневое небо. Оно казалось настолько больным, что поднимать взгляд лишний раз не хотелось – в такую дурную погоду хотелось только спать, пусть даже уткнувшись лбом в сложенные на руле руки. Охуенный июль, ничего не скажешь! Зима не просто близко, она пришла и дышит в загривок.  
Но даже в такую тоскливую говень, как этот хмурый день, Проспект Мира не затихал: пестрая лента шуршала в обе стороны, притормаживая на светофорах. По рельсам простучал трамвай, прозвенел какой-то зазевавшийся на путях «Киа» и скрылся за поворотом.

Свою машину, джип-вездеход, переделанный из «Нивы», Хэви загнал на подземную парковку и зашагал вдоль проспекта, выискивая взглядом зеленое стеклянное здание, за которым скрывался вход в тихий маленький сад. Дом на углу перекрестка, который всегда радовал Хэви, такой красивый и яркий, с круглыми зелеными штуками в кадках, теперь казался тусклым и мрачным.

Хэви купил большой стакан капучино, очень горячего и очень сладкого, и отпивал на ходу, обжигая рот. Но крепкий вкус кофе помогал ему - Хэви было тошно: и от зябкого дня, и от приболевшего неба, которое никак не могло разродиться дождем, и от себя самого. Он прокручивал в голове события последних двух часов и морщился, он пытался чем-то отвлечься, но память словно зациклило, то и дело возвращая его к поступку, которым Хэви совсем не гордился.

Хэви оплатил входной билет и спустился по жалобно гудящей под ним деревянной лестнице. Охранник, выглянувший из своей будки, осмотрел его с недоверчивой настороженностью. В общем-то, Хэви его понимал: в этот тихий маленький садик, спрятанный за фасадами ухоженных домов, приходила более… культурная публика. Двухметровые громилы вызывали у привратных церберов закономерные опасения, Хэви уже привык к тому, что каждый раз его осматривают так, словно у него на лбу написано: «бандит, маньяк и террорист».

Обычно Хэви встречал тут благообразных старушек и нахальных мамашек с детишками - маленькими избалованными уебками, которые вечно пытались побегать по газонам и сорвать цветочки, несмотря на расставленные везде запрещающие таблички. В прошлый раз Хэви собственными глазами видел, как два исчадия ада, с грязными от шоколада мордашками, пытались изловить кошек, живущих в саду, к счастью, поймать и обидеть этих котов было не так-то просто.  
Часто встречались пестрые стайки подружек-студенток и фигуристых школьниц, ужасающе взрослых и высоких для своего юного возраста. И, конечно, невесты в белых платьях, с хищным блеском в глазах и оскалом охотниц, чья охота увенчалась успехом. Порой невест сопровождал абсолютно похуистичный жених в плохо подогнанном костюме, а иногда жених и не требовался, хрупкая невеста деловито тащила за собой совершенно замученного фотографа, обвешанного камерами и отражателями.

У Хэви было три сестры, так что он знал, какими опасными могут быть девчонки. Любые, всякие, каждая из них, а не только те боевые бабы, с которыми он сталкивался, пока служил по контракту в горячих точках. Ты думаешь, что этот нежный цветочек, метр с кепкой, не сумеет самостоятельно вскрыть консерву с тушенкой, а нежный цветочек, не моргнув глазом, запирает двери склада пожарным топором и сжигает из огнемета десяток людей, - террористов, но все-таки людей, - после чего с радостью идет смотреть мультики про «Симпсонов». От этого просто охуеть можно. И все они такие – милые и нежные, но знают, где взять топор.

Хэви показал полупустой рюкзак, в котором болтались сложенный зонтик в чехле да связка ключей. Охранник несколько секунд подозрительно смотрел на стакан кофе в его руках, словно хотел попросить и обнюхать, но, к счастью для всех, сдержался. Наконец, Хэви получил обратно свой билет с оторванным корешком и зашагал по гравийной дорожке мимо длинного прямоугольного пруда.

Когда-то в пруду стояла какая-то декоративная, странно выглядящая поебень, подарок от японского посольства, что ли. Поебень выглядела настолько чудно, что могла символизировать что угодно, от хокку «В лесу родилась ель. Росла она в лесу. Смеркалось» до «Верните Кунашир, сраные гайдзины». Пару лет назад поебень куда-то делась, не то испарилась, не то японское посольство забрало ее обратно, а без нее пруд выглядел как-то грустно. Все-таки странные штуки здорово украшают жизнь.

Непогода разогнала и так немногочисленных в будний день посетителей. Хэви заметил влюбленную парочку на крытой аллее, за стеклом тропической оранжереи мелькнула чья-то яркая кофта. Воздух стал неприятно липким, как бывает перед грозой, хотя казалось, что для гроз уже слишком холодно. Дурное, холодное и гиблое какое-то лето, скорее бы оно закончилось, и не принесло бы беды.

Деревья застыли в безветрии, словно зеленые свечи. Смолк шелест листьев, не гнулись высокие травы, только и слышался плеск в пруду под мостом, где жили карпы кои. Наверное, они тоже чуяли дождь, высовывали из воды разноцветные морды.  
Хэви постоял на деревянном мостике, наблюдая за оживившимися рыбками - жирные, суки… вряд ли вкусные, мало ли каким дерьмом их тут кормят, но выглядели карпы упитанными. Среди алых, белых и красных рыбин плавала, почти вверх брюхом, явно больная рыба, покрытая зеленой плесенью.

Хэви поморщился и отошел, прошагал мимо прямоугольного огорода с лекарственными травами, где все грядки были расчерчены словно под линеечку, и свернул к длинной крытой аллее, где стояли лавочки. По дранкам вился плющ… или что-то похожее, Хэви не очень разбирался в растениях, а таблички с указаниями были далеко не везде.  
Он снова задумался о несчастном парне, которому всего пару часов назад выбил зубы.

Хэви прекрасно помнил громкий треск, который раздался, когда его кулак встретился с челюстью парнишки. Звук, с которым ломаются зубы, настолько противный, что даже в самых реалистических фильмах его не вставляют в сцены мордобоя, от него передергивает, как от скрипа ногтя по стеклу или от высокого женского визга. Бедный мальчишка даже кричать не мог, корчился от боли, захлебывался кровью и таращился полными ужаса голубыми глазами… как же Хэви не любил это дерьмо, которым приходилось заниматься. Бесчестно это…

Он вышел к старинному пруду, обсаженному ивами и заросшему ряской. Пестрый зеленый ковер так густо укрывал водную гладь, что только у пристани и виднелась черная прозрачная вода. Когда-то в центре пруда торчала и даже двигалась на длинной шее механическая голова Лох-Московского чудовища: потрепанная, скрипучая, с облупленной краской. Наверное, дети ее пугались, потому вот уже второй год башки не было, не то вытащили, не то затонула с концами. Но вместо нее вокруг озера расставили статуи, обветренные и потрескавшиеся, без лиц и без конечностей, пиздецки жуткие на самом деле… совсем не дают современным детям шансов вырасти психически нормальными.

Хэви остановился у деревянного причала и с удивлением увидел, что причал затоплен - из воды сиротливо торчали перила, уходя вникуда. Старая лодка, на вечном приколе у причала, заросла цветами от носа до кормы и осела почти до самых бортиков. Темная вода пруда, щедро присыпанная опавшей листвой, едва заметно колыхалась у берега.

Хэви присел на вкопанные у берега бревна, вытянул ноги к воде и задумался. Он искренне пытался понять ход мыслей другого человека, влезть в его шкуру. Ему платили не за то, что он думает, ему платили за то, что он громила устрашающего вида, но что бы там о нем не воображали, он не был бесплатным приложением к своим кулакам и зверской роже. У Хэви была любящая семья, поэтому сложные расчетливые взаимоотношения чужого семейства ставили его в тупик.

«Как это происходит? – размышлял Хэви. – Сначала в семье растет малыш в коротких шортиках. Конечно, все его любят. Больше всех над ним хлопает крыльями родной дядя… допустим, Степа. Дядя Степа… Пеликан. Он самозабвенно, словно над родным сыном, хлопает крыльями, и пеликаненыш, понятное дело, отвечает ему взаимностью. Рисует самодельные открытки фломастерами, задает сто вопросов в минуту в духе «почему солнце желтое», а дядюшка в ответ дарит ему подарки к школе, машину на совершеннолетие… в общем, доверие и взаимопонимание, которому можно только позавидовать».  
Но эта идиллия продолжается только до того момента, пока пеликаненыш не решает, что уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы совать нос в дядин бизнес. И тогда добрейший, нежнейший и любящий дядя Степа Пеликан вызывает какого-нибудь знакомого надежного громилу с узкой специализацией и платит тому немалые деньги, чтобы нахальному пеликаненышу как следует дали в зубы. Преподали доходчивый урок, почему не стоит совать свой юный клюв во взрослые дела.  
Все это гнусное дело, конечно, прикрывается благороднейшей целью. Дядя, прижимая ладонь к груди, с грустью в дрожащем голосе сообщает, что ему хочется уберечь нежного юношу от опасного уголовного мира, ведь племянник ему словно родной сын… и все это звучит так душещипательно, что Хэви заплакал бы от умиления, не понимай он, чего от него ждут.

Формально руки дядюшки чисты, его даже никто не заподозрит. Только Хэви видит, как мальчишка, - совсем молоденький, лет двадцать в лучшем случае, - плюется осколками зубов, кровью и соплями, орет и корчится, и впереди у него визиты к дантисту, как на работу, и питание через трубочку, супчики, пюре и йогурты. И конечно, рядом сочувствующий, сожалеющий дядюшка, обещающий найти обидчика и глаз на жопу натянуть, и конечно, концов никогда не найдут, и ни одна ниточка не приведет к любящему, заботливому дядюшке.  
Пеликаненышу вставят новые зубы, с современной медициной и скошенную челюсть можно вернуть на место почти незаметно. И это неприятное приключение действительно пойдет на пользу, мальчишка навсегда забудет о блатной романтике… но отчего же так паршиво на душе? Ощущение вины, собственной низости… перед кем?

На макушку Хэви упала холодная капля, вырвав его из невеселых мыслей. Он задрал голову – раздутое небо наконец-то прорвалось дождем, север сплошь затянуло серой пеленой, которая медленно наползала на центр. Дождь из редких тяжелых капель тут же превратился в сплошную стену, пруд забурлил, вспухая пузырями, деревья неистово шелестели, вздрагивая ветвями, земля размокла, превратившись в месиво грязи и листьев.  
Хэви достал из рюкзака зонт и раскрыл над головой – с его-то плечами полностью можно спрятаться разве что под пляжным зонтом, но куртка была непромокаемая, а вот простужать уши не стоило, после двух контузий левое и так слышало вполсилы.

Хэви решил, что остался одинешенек во всем саду, но через несколько минут из дальней хвойной аллеи вышел еще один человек – высокий и темноволосый, в длинном светлом пальто. Человек неторопливо шел под проливным дождем, видать, он уже промок до нитки, так что спешить ему явно было некуда. Он заметил Хэви, остановился на мгновение, потом зашагал к нему, под деревья, достал из кармана сложенный белый платок и старательно протер мокрые очки. Потом посмотрел на Хэви и вежливо улыбнулся, заметив, что Хэви рассматривает его.

\- Привет, - равнодушно сказал Хэви.  
Ему не слишком хотелось разговаривать, но не прогонять же человека под ливень только потому, что у тебя приступ меланхолии. Темноволосый незнакомец, мужик за сорок, с умным, длинным лицом и легкой сединой на висках пару секунд помолчал, потом тоже сказал с легким рыкающим акцентом:  
\- Привет.  
Они молчали и несколько минут смотрели по сторонам под неистовый шелест дождя.

Вода у причала пенилась, листья и всякий мусор прибило к берегам, так что пруд ненадолго обнажился. Темноволосый склонил голову, присматриваясь, потом рассеянно проговорил, словно размышлял вслух:  
\- Интересно, там глубоко?  
\- А ты проверь, - предложил Хэви, ухмыльнувшись.  
Темноволосый посмотрел на него, вопросительно вздернув бровь.  
\- Каким образом? Прыгнуть?  
\- Можно и так, - согласился Хэви. – А можно бросить камень.  
Они оба, как по команде, принялись озираться, но вокруг, как назло, не нашлось ни одного мало-мальского булыжника.

Темноволосый заметил жуткие статуи на соседней аллее и даже вздрогнул, буркнув под нос что-то вроде «фердамте шайссе», и нервно поправил очки.  
\- Это что? – спросил он, кивнув в сторону статуй.  
\- Это современное творчество, - честно ответил Хэви, с любопытством осматривая черноволосого. – Турист? Немец?  
\- Шпион, - мрачно ответил тот, посмотрев недружелюбно, видать, его уже задергали одинаковыми вопросами.  
Хэви фыркнул.  
\- Спикин инглиш? – предложил он.  
Темноволосый отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Только русский, - сказал он. – Учу… нужно больше практики.  
Хэви понятливо кивнул.

\- Странное место ты выбрал для туриста, - сказал он. – Обычно вы у Кремля пасетесь.  
\- Я не турист, - с достоинством ответил немец. – Я работаю в Москве.  
Разговор затух, но Хэви вдруг заметил подходящий камушек. Он наклонился и подобрал, подбросил, взвесив в руке, и запустил лягушкой в воду. Немец наблюдал с интересом. Камень прошлепал три раза, оставляя за собой расходящиеся круги, и затонул. Хэви, осознал, что вроде как надо было привязать к веревке или как-то так. Немец смотрел на него, приподняв бровь.  
\- Глубоко, - кивнул Хэви, чувствуя себя идиотом.  
Немец моргнул, потом посмотрел на пруд, где затонул булыжник, потом снова на Хэви и вдруг рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Хэви тоже рассмеялся. Ситуация была глупейшая, но ему стало легко на душе, этот идиотизм как-то сгладил утренний поступок, за который его грызла совесть.

Он протянул руку и представился:  
\- Хэви.  
\- Странное русское имя, - сказал немец, медленно пожав его руку.  
\- Это прозвище, - ответил Хэви. – От «Хэви Випон».  
Немец вскинул бровь.  
\- О, понятно, - сказал он, все еще держа ладонь Хэви. – Хм… Медик, от «медицина».  
Хэви прищурился от этой издевательской любезности. Он решил было, что над ним смеются, но потом пришел к выводу, что раз и сам представился прозвищем, которое стало роднее имени, то и этот мужик имеет право называться кем хочет, хоть Царевной Софьей.

Дождь усилился, стеклянные оранжереи тихонько позвякивали от такого напора. Деревья покачивались, и между ними сверху сыпались холодные, колючие капли. Немец поднял ворот легкого светлого пальто и поежился, кинул быстрый взгляд на раскрытый зонт. Потом отвернулся.  
\- Становись ближе, что ли, - сказал Хэви, пожалев его. – Если, конечно, не считаешь, что это будет по-пидорски.  
Немец посмотрел на него удивленно, потом медленно помотал головой.  
\- Нет, не считаю, - ответил он и подошел ближе, почти прижимаясь плечом к плечу Хэви. Тот подвинул зонт, пытаясь растянуть его на двоих.

\- Врач, значит? – спросил Хэви. – Доктор?  
\- Доктор, - согласился немец. – Хирург.  
\- Круто, - сказал Хэви, не придумав, что бы умного добавить. – Как дела, Док?  
\- Прекрасно, - холодно ответил тот и окинул Хэви странным, будто бы заинтересованным взглядом.  
\- С кем имею честь быть знакомым? – спросил он.  
\- Ой, Док, - поморщился Хэви. – У тебя какие-то устаревшие учебники, сейчас так не говорят даже в глухих деревнях.  
\- А как говорят? – с любопытством спросил тот.  
\- М-м… «ты кто по жизни вообще», - предложил Хэви.  
\- Ты с какого района, - поддакнул Док. – Да, я слышал.  
\- Неплохо ты русифицировался, - развеселился Хэви.  
Тот пожал плечами и вдруг чихнул, поднял воротник и поежился, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Русское лето, - пробормотал доктор и выругался на немецком, Хэви его не знал, но по интонации примерно понял смысл. – Прошу прощения.  
\- Да жопа полная, - кивнул Хэви. – У нас, правда, откуда я родом, бывало и хуже.  
\- Не местный? – спросил Док, покосившись на него.  
\- Местных москвичей в природе не осталось, - усмехнулся Хэви. – Они квартиру сдают и уматывают на тропическом пляже жариться. Я из Хабаровского края.  
Доктор подумал.  
\- Это далеко на востоке, - подсказал Хэви.  
\- Где Омск? – спросил доктор. – Я знаю Омск.  
\- Нельзя уехать из Омска, а я, как видишь, тут, - усмехнулся Хэви. – Знаешь, где Магадан?  
\- Нет, - честно ответил тот. – Но знаю, что это. Я читал.  
\- Ну вот, - кивнул Хэви. – Примерно оттуда.  
Доктор задумчиво посмотрел на него. У Хэви даже волоски на загривке встали дыбом от этого взгляда.

«Интере-е-есно», - подумал он, потому что так на него мужчины не смотрели очень давно. Не простой взгляд, не мимолетный, не как на случайного знакомого, а такой… оценивающий, пристрастный, заинтересованный. Люди смотрят так на людей, когда думают о сексе.  
… вообще-то, за такие взгляды в рашке можно и по морде получить.

\- Что ты на меня пялишься, а? – спросил Хэви.  
Доктор вздрогнул, посмотрел на него уже иначе, озадаченно, что ли, и нервным движением поправил очки.  
\- Что? – спросил он, отступив на шаг.  
\- Ты на меня пялишься, - сказал Хэви. – Нравлюсь?  
Он ухмыльнулся, надеясь, что если он ошибся с оценкой, то это сойдет за шутку, но Доктор не засмеялся.

\- Пялиться – это же трахать? – спросил он с недоумением. – Я не… это какой-то оборот, который я не понимаю?  
\- Пялить – это трахать, - поправил Хэви. – А пялиться – это смотреть. Великий, знаешь, могучий русский язык... пара букв меняет всё.  
\- А-а, - сказал Доктор – Я не пялю… сь. Не пялюсь.  
\- А что, не нравлюсь? – спросил Хэви.  
Доктор посмотрел на него в упор. Они молчали почти минуту. Хэви ощущал себя не в своей тарелке от пронизывающего внимательного взгляда. У доктора были серые глаза, ясные, холодные, очень умные.

\- Это проверка какая-то? – наконец спросил тот. – Я слышал, что тут жесткие нравы, а мне не нужны проблемы.  
\- Это не проверка, это простой вопрос, - сказал Хэви.  
\- Ну… допустим ответ положительный, - проговорил Доктор. – И что теперь?  
Хэви тоже принялся пялиться – и то, что он видел, ему нравилось. Немецкий док был ухоженный, подтянутый, длинноногий. Не то что бы прямо симпатичный, но по-своему привлекательный – умное породистое лицо, острый подбородок, красивые скулы, и даже седина ему была к лицу, подчеркивала взрослый сексапил.

У Хэви была тайная слабость к людям с темными волосами и светлыми глазами. За бугром таких примеров внешности было полно, но здесь, где сплошь и рядом круглые русые славянские ебала, таким типажом могли похвастаться разве что даги, а Хэви как-то не горел желанием с ними знакомиться.

\- Это не проблема, - сказал он, наслаждаясь заинтригованным потемневшим взглядом немца. – Я вовсе не против… раздвинуть межкультурные границы.  
\- Ко мне или к тебе? – тут же спросил Доктор.  
«Охуеть! - подумал Хэви. – Куда ни плюнь скрепы и православие, все дела, и в самом центре столицы тебя нагло снимает симпатичный гейропеец!».  
\- Ко мне, - сказал он. – Я на машине.  
Доктор кивнул.  
\- Слушай, герр Медик, а если не секрет, что ты здесь забыл? – спросил Хэви, когда они зашагали на выход, пытаясь поместиться под зонтом. Тропинка была слишком узкая, Доктор шагал чуть впереди, то и дело оглядываясь на Хэви, который семенил следом.  
\- В Москве? – спросил Док.  
\- Нет, в этом саду, - пояснил Хэви. – Как ты его вообще нашел?  
Док пожал плечами.  
\- Шел и увидел, - растерянно сказал он. – Мне все равно куда идти, я города совсем не знаю… смотрю, что приходится.  
\- А вдруг ты все-таки шпион? – спросил Хэви полушутливо.  
\- Я врач, - сухо ответил тот.  
\- Да-да, я помню, хирург, - сказал Хэви. – Пластический?  
Тропинка наконец-то расширилась, превратившись в просторную дорожку, так что Хэви смог догнать доктора, и увидел, что тот морщится.

\- Нет, - ответил Док. – Просто хирург общей практики… но вообще кардиохирург.  
\- Надо же, неужели к нам начали приглашать иностранных спецов? – удивился Хэви. - Я думал, наша медицина в глубокой жопе…  
\- Ваша медицина – в глубокой жопе, - невозмутимо кивнул Док. – Я работаю на… на частных лиц и по деликатным вопросам.  
\- У тебя вообще лицензия есть? – усмехнулся Хэви.  
\- А это твое дело? – парировал доктор.  
Хэви только улыбнулся, ему понравилось, что Док нагловатый и умеет постоять за себя. С такими интересно и трахнуться, и потрепаться после.

Они вышли из сада и быстро зашагали по мокрому пустому проспекту. Хэви чуть придерживал Дока за локоть, чтобы тот не отставал. По асфальту текла вода, ливневки, жадно захлебываясь, пытались с ней справиться.

\- Если честно, я не люблю врачей, - сказал Хэви, кивнул Доку в сторону подземной парковки.  
\- Почему? – спросил Док. – Боишься?  
\- Ну… они меня частенько пытались угробить, - проворчал Хэви. – Один раз чуть не отрезали руку… да и вообще, пришлось поваляться по больничным койкам… так себе удовольствие.  
\- У тебя просто врача правильного не было, - невозмутимо сказал Док, хотя его глаза за стеклами очков смеялись.  
\- Ну да, ну да! - фыркнул Хэви, остановившись возле своего джипа. – Вам только волю дай что-нибудь оттяпать! Можешь, кстати, снять пальто, я отопление включу.  
Док пару минут осматривал машину, пока Хэви прогревал салон, потом расстегнул пальто и перебросил его на заднее сиденье.

\- Ты военный? – спросил Док, поглядывая на него.  
\- Бывший, - уклончиво ответил Хэви.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- А сейчас бандит, - честно сказал он. – По большей части.  
Док помолчал.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – А куда мы едем?  
\- На север, - сказал Хэви, выводя машину на проспект Мира в сторону Ярославского шоссе.  
\- В Норильск? – с ехидцей спросил Док.  
\- Пока что только на Бабушкинскую, - спокойно ответил Хэви. – А там посмотрим… а ты где живешь?  
\- Пока что в Измайлово, - в тон ему ответил Док. – А так в Штутгарте. Это Германия.  
\- Да я уж понял, что не монгольские степи, - усмехнулся Хэви. – Ну и как тебе Россия?  
\- Лучше, чем в сорок втором, - серьезно ответил Док.  
Хэви несколько секунд смотрел на него, пока горел красный светофор, потом сосредоточился на дороге.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - сказал он, наконец.  
Док улыбнулся и откинулся назад.  
\- Ты куришь? – спросил он.  
Хэви отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Но ты кури, если хочешь, - разрешил он.  
\- Я тоже не курю, - почти смущенно сказал Док. – Предпочитаю здоровый образ жизни.  
\- Может, еще и не пьешь? – фыркнул Хэви.  
\- Пью, - ответил тот. – Умеренно.  
\- Да? – удивился Хэви. – А я думал, что все врачи жестко прибухивают… особенно хирурги.  
\- Это стереотипы, - покачал головой Док.

Хэви мимолетно подумал, что надо было убраться дома… но он ведь не знал, что приведет с собой симпатичного немецкого доктора. Однако Док, кажется, и не заметил разбросанные на кровати футболки. Он завороженно остановился у огромного, - на всю стену, - книжного шкафа и принялся водить пальцами по корешкам, пытаясь разобраться, что написано. Хэви быстренько собрал одежду в узел и забросил в шкаф, решив, что разберется потом. Грязную посуду, стоящую возле монитора, отнес на кухню.

Док, уткнувшись в мобильный телефон, что-то набирал.  
\- Будешь кофе? – спросил Хэви. – Да ты раздевайся, ты же весь дрожишь. Дать тебе теплый свитер?  
Доктор отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Я в порядке, - сказал он. – От кофе не откажусь.  
Хэви кивнул и отправился на кухню.

\- Сколько книг, - зачарованно проговорил Доктор, остановившись в дверях. – Твои?  
\- Мои, - ответил Хэви, разбираясь с туркой. – А ты решил, что я тупой бугай, который вывески читает по слогам?  
\- Нет, - не очень уверенно ответил Доктор – Я так не думал.  
Он смущенно отвел взгляд.  
\- Ты не голоден? – спросил Хэви, который ничуть не обиделся. – Могу на быструю руку сварганить бутер, если хочешь.  
\- Что? – растерянно спросил Док.  
\- Бутерброд могу сделать, - пояснил Хэви. – Бутер… сэндвич хочешь?  
\- Сэндвич хочу, - согласился тот.  
Хэви открыл холодильник и достал все, что более-менее подходило.  
\- Молока нет, - виновато сказал он. – Ты пьешь кофе без молока?  
\- Да, спасибо, - вежливо ответил Док. – Я рад уже тому, что ты не предложил водку.  
\- У меня ее и нет, - улыбнулся Хэви. – Но есть коньяк.  
Доктор посмотрел на него с удивлением.

\- Да-да, - сказал Хэви, забавляясь. – Кто говорил о стереотипах? Не все русские пьют водку… и балалайки тоже закончились.  
\- А медведь? – улыбнулся Док.  
\- А я и есть медведь, - вкрадчиво сказал Хэви.  
У Дока дрогнули ресницы. Он окинул Хэви жадным, нетерпеливым взглядом и принялся расстегивать жилет.  
\- Пожалуй, я не очень хочу кофе, - негромко сказал он. – Но я никогда еще не спал с русскими.  
\- О, этого опыта ты не забудешь, - ухмыльнулся Хэви и выключил огонь под туркой.

Он стащил футболку, а Доктор качнулся к нему, но Хэви раньше успел подхватить его и усадить на стол. Доктор зачарованно провел ладонями по его широким плечам, пробежал кончиками пальцев по груди, заросшей волосками, спустился вниз и сжал пах через штаны.

\- В жопу дашь? – спросил Хэви, стаскивая с Дока рубашку и белую майку.  
\- Возможно, - сказал Док, блестя глазами. – Если вежливо попросишь.  
Хэви хмыкнул и погладил его по худым теплым бокам.  
\- Сударь, позвольте вам впендюрить? – промурлыкал он, поглаживая Дока по чувствительной ложбине позвоночника.  
\- Что такое «сударь»? – спросил Док, выгибаясь и прижимаясь грудью к его груди.  
\- Ну… господин, сэр, - пояснил Хэви. – Герр доктор разрешит себя трахнуть?  
\- Разрешит, - отозвался тот. – Но сначала примет душ, если можно.  
\- Яволь! – ответил Хэви и неохотно отдвинулся. – Я принесу тебе полотенце.

Доктор даже языком прищелкнул, увидев газовую колонку.  
\- Что, неужели и горячая вода есть? – спросил он.  
\- Ах ты бедняга, - рассмеялся Хэви. – Что, уже привык к нашим реалиям?  
Доктор пожал плечами.  
\- Горячая вода в неограниченных количествах, - усмехнулся Хэви. – Пользуйся на здоровье.

Пока Док плескался, зачем-то закрывшись на щеколду, словно Хэви не мог бы выбить дверь, захоти он этого, Хэви перерыл все ящики в комоде, но нашел только одну единственную резинку. В общем-то, он сомневался, что будет и второй заход, но если все-таки будет, то придется влезать в штаны и топать вниз, в аптеку в соседнем доме.

Хэви расстелил кровать и взбил подушки. Он повернулся и увидел, что Доктор, который, оказывается, ходил совершенно бесшумно, стоит на пороге спальни, совершенно голый и еще чуть мокрый, и наблюдает за ним.  
\- Иди сюда, - попросил Хэви.

Доктор послушно шагнул к нему. Хэви подхватил его на руки и уложил в кровать, надеясь, что доктора такое обращение позабавит, а не возмутит. Мало ли, они там в Европах повернутые на свободе и всяческих правах личности, может, где-нибудь есть правило не носить симпатичных тебе докторов на руках. Но Доку, кажется, понравилось. Он раздвинул ноги, поймал Хэви за плечи и потянул к себе. Хэви лег на него, едва не постанывая от полузабытого удовольствия лежать на мужском теле, твердом, жестком, шершавом и покрытом волосками.

Док блаженно вздыхал, пока Хэви оглаживал его, изучая реакции.  
Наконец он широко раздвинул ноги и прогнулся. Хэви толкнулся пальцем в тугую сжатую дырку и нахмурился. Док посмотрел вопросительно, приподнялся на локтях.  
\- Попробуй расслабиться, - сказал Хэви, смазал пальцы и принялся аккуратно растягивать.  
Док постепенно стал мягким и податливым, но даже пальцы все еще входили в него с трудом. Хэви не рискнул пропихивать сразу два, - руки у него были крупные, - даже один палец обхватывало туго и горячо.

\- Ну и что мы будем делать? – спросил он, остановившись. – Я ж тебя порву. Как насчет минета?  
\- Не хочу я минет, - прошипел Док, порозовевший от возбуждения. – Я хочу нормальный трах, который ты мне пообещал!  
Хэви вздохнул и плеснул еще смазки.

Когда Док смог принять два его пальца, не морщась при этом, Хэви решил, что можно ему вставить. Член был толще, но Док вроде был серьезно настроен, и не хотелось его разочаровывать. Хэви устроился между его ног, раскатал и натянул резинку.  
Док наблюдал за ним мутными, возбужденными глазами, поймал его член и жадно направил в себя. Он почти сразу начал глухо и болезненно стонать, но как только Хэви попытался вытащить, Док тут же стиснул ноги на его боках.

\- Герр медик, ты мазохист? – спросил Хэви, обтекая потом и дрожа от нетерпения.  
\- Немного, - простонал Док, тяжело дыша. – Немного боли это… пикантно.  
\- Ясно, - сказал Хэви. – Так бы сразу и сказал.  
Он двигался медленно и осторожно, прислушиваясь к тому, как Доктор под ним дергается, извивается, мычит и скулит. Док извернулся и вцепился зубами Хэви в руку, довольно больно, но не до крови.

\- Кусаться-то нахера? – спросил Хэви, двигая бедрами.  
Док злобно сверкнул зубами. Наверное, его это отвлекало… по крайней мере, он перестал отрывисто стонать, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на ощущениях, и очень скоро вид у него стал блаженный. Ну а Хэви было так охуенно, как не было уже давно. Он чуть не упустил момент, когда Док всхлипнул и затих, а между их животами стало липко и влажно. Хэви ускорился, решив не мучить Дока, и почти сразу кончил, вбивая того, безвольного и очень послушного, в матрас.

\- Фанта-а-астишь, - пробормотал Хэви, сыто отвалившись в сторону. – Убер-круто!  
Доктор тяжело дышал и выглядел таким потасканным, таким приятно оттраханным, что Хэви просиял.  
\- Ну и как тебе большой белый русский, герр немец? – игриво спросил он.  
\- Неплохо, - прохрипел Док.  
Хэви уже собрался возмутиться, но потом заметил, что глаза у Дока сытые и довольные, а значит тот просто выебывается.

Хэви сел и протянул ему ладонь.  
\- Миша, - торжественно сказал он.  
Док пожал его руку, замялся на секунду, отвел глаза и сказал:  
\- Людвиг.  
\- Вот и прекрасно, - кивнул Хэви. – Принести тебе кофе в постель, герр доктор?  
Док кивнул.  
\- И сэндвич?  
Док снова кивнул и сладко потянулся всем телом.

\- Резинок больше нет, - предупредил Хэви, вернувшись в спальню с кофе и тарелкой.  
Док лежал на боку, подперев голову рукой и соблазнительно скрестив длинные ноги, и, хмурясь, пытался читать книжку, которую Хэви оставил у кровати – «Истории фрейлин».

\- А что, это такая проблема их купить? – с недоумением спросил он, подняв взгляд на Хэви. – У вас их что, по паспорту продают?  
\- Пока нет, - сказал Хэви. – Ты подождешь, пока я прогуляюсь в аптеку?  
\- Подожду, - сказал Док, благодарно кивнув за кофе и перекус.  
\- Ты вообще как? – спросил Хэви, присев рядом.  
\- Я в порядке, - ответил Док. – И предпочел бы продолжить.  
\- Хочешь еще? – улыбнулся Хэви. – Тебе мало досталось, похотливый немчура?  
\- Мало, - нагло сказал доктор и поправил очки. – Я ждал большего.  
Хэви потянулся за штанами.


	2. Chapter 2

Хэви ненавидел истериков. Но больше, чем истериков, он ненавидел, когда истерики оказывались на переговорах. Суть переговоров заключалась в том, чтобы два человека, ущемляющие интересы друг друга, сумели поговорить ртом и как-то вырулить из ситуации, где приходилось стрелять друг в друга. Профессионалы, такие же, как и он сам, бывшие военные, бывшие менты, опытные, тертые жизнью мужики, это прекрасно понимали. Никто из них не горел желанием рисковать жизнью ради чужих мимолетных интересов.   
Но ебаные истерички, дерганые юнцы, беспредельщики и молокососы, которые каким-то образом оказывались неподалеку, всегда нарушали этот прекрасный алгоритм, и переговоры заканчивались поножовщиной, перестрелкой, кровью и смертями. И хорошо если это происшествие не доходило до огласки, никто не хотел попасть в топ новостей на Яндексе.   
Платили, правда, неплохо, поэтому Хэви соблазнился и на этот раз, за что потом себя ругал.

Скорее всего, нож, которым его подрезали, был вымазан каким-то дерьмом, либо, что более вероятно, Хэви сам хватался за рану грязной рукой. Он вообще так глупо подставился под нож, что даже вспоминать было стыдно, тем более, что через несколько дней довольно глубокая рана на ладони воспалилась. Хэви залил воспаленный рубец перекисью водорода, смазал тетрациклиновой мазью и забинтовал, а на рассвете проснулся от острой, дергающей боли в руке. Когда он развернул пропитанный мазью желтый бинт, в нос ему ударил сладковатый, тошнотворный запах гноя и заражения. 

Вообще-то, раны на нем довольно быстро затягивались, но тут что-то пошло не так – длинный глубокий порез через всю ладонь, прямо по линии жизни уходящий к пальцам, воспалился так, что его края, разбухшие и багровые, сочащиеся белесой гадостью, вывернулись почти наизнанку, словно лепестки перезревшего цветка.

Хэви сморщился и промыл рану перекисью. У него потемнело в глазах, он даже зашатался - казалось, что за нервы, как за ниточки, кто-то дергает, извлекая мелодию боли. Даже зубы заныли. От ранки расходились, словно лучи, тоненькие алые линии заражения, которые напугали Хэви до чертиков. Он замотал рану чистым бинтом, жахнул обезболивающего и принялся соображать, кому можно позвонить. 

Прелесть его образа жизни заключалась в массе интересных и полезных знакомых, у которых, в свою очередь, были свои интересные и полезные знакомые. Хэви знал парня, который мог собрать взрывчатку из консервы кошачьего корма, бутылки апельсинового сока и старого тапочка своей мамочки. Еще он знал парня, которой мог пристрелить какого-нибудь шустрого ублюдка с расстояния трех километров. А еще он знал парня, который мог собрать из говна и палок ядерный реактор посреди чертовой пустыни, и, кстати, здорово играл на гитаре. Правда, все эти знакомства сейчас были без надобности, зато эти парни могли знать нужного человека.

Спустя два звонка у Хэви были контакты врача, работающего в Москве. Особенного врача, из тех докторов, которые способны определить, чем и как были нанесены повреждения, но которые не зададут ни единого вопроса, а Хэви это более чем устраивало.

Хэви не удивился бы, окажись кабинет какой-нибудь подпольной стоматологией на окраине или выкупленным частным кабинетиком в государственной поликлинике, но по указанному адресу оказалась шикарная современная клиника в самом центре, на площади Революции. Хэви даже немного растерялся. Он кое-как дотерпел до назначенного ему времени, баюкая руку, которую то и дело простреливало болью, но такой поворот ненадолго отвлек его от боли. 

Судя по расписанию на стеклянной двери, клиника закрылась в восемь вечера, но в двух окнах горел свет, а Хэви при записи указали на более позднее время, так что он толкнул дверь и кивнул хорошенькой девочке на ресепшне.   
Она бодро подскочила и заученно улыбнулась ему, но Хэви как-то всей кожей ощутил ее страх и неприязнь. Он наверняка был не первый пациент без записи, несуществующий пациент, которому, тем не менее, требовалось лечение. А эта прилизанная чистенькая девочка в фиолетовом платье прекрасно понимала, откуда берутся такие пациенты и почему им не нужна огласка. Но она вела себя профессионально, улыбалась мелкими зубками и чирикала стандартные дружелюбные фразы «пойдемте со мной», «доктор вас ждет» и вот это все. 

Она оставила Хэви на минуту перед кабинетом и впорхнула внутрь. Хэви без особого интереса посмотрел на табличку на двери, но когда он сообразил, что видит, дверь открылась.  
\- Проходите, - бодро сказала девочка. – Доктор вас примет.  
Хэви зашел в небольшой кабинет, освещенный рассеянным уютным желтым светом. Дверь за ним мягко закрылась.  
\- Людвиг – это фамилия! - обвиняюще сказал Хэви. – Это не имя!   
\- И что? – спросил Док, чуть склонив голову. 

Тот самый немецкий доктор, которого Хэви подцепил на проспекте Мира, а потом всласть трахал почти сутки. Утром доктор оделся, небрежно поцеловал Хэви в угол рта и свалил, не разрешив отвезти себя домой, и телефона тоже не оставил, обозначив, что для него это одноразовое забавное приключение и не более.  
И вот он – в белом халате, подтянутый, сосредоточенный, волосок к волоску, всё так и кричит о профессионализме. Прямо не скажешь, что именно этот Док, стоя на четвереньках, жадно подмахивал и гортанно стонал, а Хэви придушивал его ладонью за горло, целовал его плечи и тянул за взъерошенные волосы, заставляя выгибаться и насаживаться еще яростнее. И на кухонном столе потом… 

\- Ничего, - буркнул Хэви. – Привет.  
\- Привет, Хэви, - холодно сказал Док, сузив глаза. – Как ты меня нашел?  
\- Никак, - ответил Хэви. – Я даже не искал. Я… вот.   
Он показал перевязанную руку, бинт уже начал пропитываться кровью и гноем. Доктор хмыкнул, поманил его к себе, мельком посмотрел и взял ножницы устрашающего вида.

\- А это еще зачем? – спросил Хэви, машинально отступив на шаг.  
\- Срежу бинт, посмотрю, что с рукой, - терпеливо ответил Док.  
Хэви торопливо дернул узел и размотал присохший бинт, не желая, чтобы эти страшные изогнутые длинные ножницы к нему прикасались. Рука на такую небрежность отозвалась такой острой болью, что Хэви чуть не отключился, он сцепил крепче зубы, запрещая себе стонать, и с шумом втянул воздух.

\- Ну и зачем? – скептично спросил Док. – Я бы аккуратно снял.  
Он присмотрелся к воспалению, потом достал упаковку одноразовых перчаток.  
\- Моя медсестра уже ушла, - сообщил Док. – Так что я сделаю все сам и выпишу тебе лекарства, а по оплате разбирайся с тем, кто тебя сюда отправил, такие случаи идут мимо кассы и без чеков, сам понимаешь.  
Хэви кивнул. Док взял его ладонь и потрогал припухлость твердыми горячими пальцами. Хэви охнул, не сдержался. В глазах то темнело, то выцветало до белизны. 

\- Полегче, блядь, - прохрипел он. – Больно же!  
\- Не надо было запускать, - сказал Док. – М-м… балисонг?  
\- Да, - сказал Хэви.  
\- А зачем ты хватал его руками?  
\- Больше было нечем, - огрызнулся Хэви. – Либо так, либо горлом.  
Док невозмутимо кивнул.  
\- Я промою рану, отрежу отмершие ткани и зашью, - сообщил он. – Если не будешь дергаться – закончим быстрее.  
\- А можешь мне вколоть что-нибудь, чтобы не так больно было? – попросил Хэви.  
\- Могу, - ответил Док.   
Он быстро достал поблескивающие инструменты, на которые Хэви старался не смотреть. Его не пугали трупы и смерти, но все эти поблескивающие ножички, иголки и пинцеты из набора садиста вызывали у него дрожь.

\- Сядь, - приказал Док, включив операционную лампу.  
Хэви сел на указанное место, Док тут же ткнул ему в предплечье шприцем-пистолетом. Хэви ахнул от неожиданности, но лекарство подействовало почти моментально, он вообще перестал ощущать раненную руку.   
Док склонился над раной, держа в руках какой-то зажим. Хэви поскорее отвернулся и даже закрыл глаза для надежности. Он встревоженно прислушивался к своим ощущениям – не дернет ли где, не кольнет, не прошьет болью? Но ощущал только легкое онемение в плече, и вдруг услышал, что доктор мурлыкает себе под нос что-то до боли знакомое. 

Хэви несколько минут прислушивался, но так и не сумел вспомнить, откуда знает эту мелодию.  
\- Что это ты поешь? – спросил он, косясь в лоток с окровавленными тампонами.  
\- Это из старого фильма, - сказал Док. – Наверное, его у вас не показывали - про нациста и девушку из концлагеря…  
\- А, это «Ночной портье», - вспомнил Хэви. – Я знаю этот фильм и эту песню… только странно, что ее поешь ты, герр Людвиг… без обид.   
\- Иди в задницу, - с достоинством ответил Док. – Хочу и пою. Я не нацист и никогда им не был.  
Хэви усмехнулся. Док звякнул каким-то металлическим инструментом, потом взял изогнутую иглу.  
\- А я, правда, рад тебя видеть, - сказал Хэви. – Я не ожидал.   
\- Я тоже рад, - ответил Док. – А теперь помолчи, ты меня отвлекаешь.  
Хэви заткнулся. 

Он даже немного подремал, пока Док возился с его раной. Потом Док аккуратно наклеил поверх шва лейкопластырь.  
\- Только не бинтуй, - сказал он. – Через два дня покажешься любому врачу в травматологии, скажешь, чтобы сделали перевязку.   
\- Хорошо, - послушно ответил Хэви.  
Док поднялся, стащил перчатки и потянулся всем телом.  
\- Все, - сказал он. – Мой рабочий день окончен.  
Хэви тоже встал и пару минут рассматривал ладонь, подвигал пальцами, которых толком не чувствовал.

\- Док, а ты не… не хочешь поужинать вместе? – неловко спросил Хэви. - Если у тебя нет других планов.  
Доктор повернулся к нему и окинул его внимательным взглядом.  
\- Не хочу, - сказал он.  
\- О. Ладно. Ага, – сказал Хэви, смутившись. – Ну… рад был видеть тебя в добром здравии… да.   
Он попятился.   
\- Мы взрослые занятые люди, - вдруг сказал Док. – Я думаю, мы можем обойтись без чепухи… вроде совместных ужинов и первых свиданий. Давай сэкономим время и перейдем к делу?  
Хэви остановился.

\- И где ты собираешься переходить? – с интересом спросил он. – На этой кушетке?  
\- Размечтался! – фыркнул Доктор. – Отвезешь меня домой… ты все еще на своем чудовищном джипе?  
\- Прекрасный джип, - обиженно сказал Хэви. – Вездеход.  
\- Уверен, в нем прекрасно стоится в пробках, - язвительно сказал Док.  
Хэви прикусил язык.   
\- Ну… сейчас пробок точно нет, - сказал он наконец. – Куда поедем?  
\- В Измайлово, - сказал Док, накинув на плечи легкое светлое пальто.  
Он дождался, пока Хэви выйдет из кабинета, выключил свет и закрыл дверь на ключ. Они кивнули уставшей девочке на ресепшне и вышли на улицу, где было свежо после недавнего дождя. Хэви повел Дока к припаркованной тачке.

\- Измайлово большое, - заметил Хэви. – Куда тебе надо?  
\- Знаешь, где кремль? – спросил Док.  
\- Лубочный такой, с блошиными рядами? – спросил Хэви. – Знаю, конечно, я там книги на развале беру иногда.  
\- Что такое развал? – спросил Док с любопытством. – Это что-то… с машинами связано?  
\- Не только, - ответил Хэви, щелкнув сигнализацией. – Еще развал – это когда продают всякое барахло с рук, прямо на земле раскладывают и подходи, покупай… Док, а твой обезбол сколько действует?  
\- Еще пару часов, - ответил тот, перетянув грудь ремнем безопасности. – А потом я тебе новую порцию вколю, я взял ампулу.   
Хэви благодарно улыбнулся ему. 

Док жил в многоэтажной гостинице у самого Измайловского кремля. Из окон его однокомнатного номера открывался захватывающий вид на центр, и на пестрый разноцветный Кремль, подсвеченный прожекторами, и на парк, и на озеро, и на бесконечную ебучую стройку, захватившую весь город.

\- Красиво, - сказал Хэви, который специально ради вида вышел на балкон.   
\- Да, - рассеянно отозвался Док из комнаты. – Мне нужно принять душ. Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?  
\- А что есть? – спросил Хэви.  
\- Вообще-то алкогольного ничего, - сказал Док. – Ты же под антибиотиками… и за рулем. Йогурт есть, будешь?  
\- Спасибо, - кисло ответил Хэви. – Тогда я лучше кофеек.  
\- Кофемашина в чайной комнате дальше по этажу, - сообщил Док. – Разберешься, в общем. Я быстро.  
Хэви кивнул.

Номер был обжит, видимо, Док тут квартировал уже давно. На спинке кресла висела серая футболка, с вешалки у приоткрытого зеркального шкафа-купе свисали отглаженные галстуки – синий, красный, серый и песочный. На столе, перед закрытым тоненьким ноутбуком, стояли три грязные чашки с остатками кофе. Хэви забрал их, нашел чайную комнату, перемыл чашки и сделал себе крепкий сладкий чай. Когда он вернулся в номер, Док уже вышел из душа и ждал его. 

Хэви остановился на пороге, потом молча прикрыл дверь и привалился к ней спиной. Док тоже молчал и смотрел очень холодным, напряженным взглядом. Хэви пялился на него и не мог отвести взгляда. Он помнил, что Док стройный, сухощавый и привлекательный, но в таком виде Хэви еще никто никогда не встречал, он такое только в порнушке видел, так что растерял все слова.   
При этом, несмотря на шок, он прекрасно понимал, что Док достаточно взрослый и самодостаточный, чтобы париться чужими вкусами. Он не потерпит ни насмешки, ни унижения, в два счета вышвырнет Хэви прочь и забудет про него через пять минут, если что-то пойдет не так. Но Хэви и не думал насмехаться – симпатичный длинноногий подтянутый мужик в черных чулках… с красными бантиками, какая прелесть! На что тут можно жаловаться? Это же горячо!

\- А туфли есть? – спросил Хэви, и взгляд Доктора тут же смягчился, и его плечи перестали быть такими напряженными.  
\- Есть, - ответил он. – Минутку.  
Он прошел к шкафу, наклонился, - Хэви громко сглотнул, - и достал из коробки пару черных лакированных туфель на высоком каблуке.  
\- У тебя какой размер ноги? – спросил Хэви.  
\- Сорок четвертый, - отозвался Док. – А что?  
\- Это по-нашему или по-вашему? – уточнил Хэви.   
\- По-нашему, - ответил Док. – А что?  
\- Ну так, - уклончиво ответил Хэви. – Вдруг пригодится.

Док влез в туфли и выпрямился. У Хэви чуть слюни не потекли от вида его точеных ног, соблазнительно оттопыренной задницы и изящных щиколоток.  
\- Бля-я, - протянул он. – Герр Доктор, ты огонь!  
Доктор довольно улыбнулся и прошел туда-сюда, открыто красуясь. Хэви вообще не представлял, как на таких тонких высоких каблуках можно держать равновесие, но Док отлично справлялся, наверное, практиковался. 

\- Тебе бы еще корсет и ты точно как с порнокартинки, - с восхищением сказал Хэви. – Прям ожившая эротическая фантазия.  
\- В следующий раз, - мягко ответил Доктор.  
Хэви почему-то очень обрадовался этому гипотетическому «следующему разу».

Он сел на кровать и похлопал себя по коленям, Доктор послушно подошел и сел, обняв его за шею. Хэви погладил его ноги, длиннющие, стройные и гладкие.  
\- Охереть можно, - пробормотал он.  
Док пытался сжимать колени и отпихивал его ладонь, но так… не очень активно. 

Хэви уложил Доктора на спину и настойчиво развел ему ноги, не переставая трогать и поглаживать. Доктор, блаженно жмурясь, стащил очки и отложил их в сторону. Хэви прикоснулся губами к его щиколотке, легонько куснул и чуть было не получил каблуком в лоб.  
\- Я боюсь щекотки, - пояснил Доктор. – Не надо, битте.  
Хэви прижался лицом к его бедру, туда, где была граница между шелковым чулком и худощавой ногой, заросшей черными волосками. Док глядел на него возбужденными, блестящими глазами и ерзал на спине. Хэви провел губами по коже, такой тонкой и нежной в этом местечке, подцепил зубами край чулка и потянул вниз. Док даже ахнул. 

Хэви хотелось сделать с ним столько вещей сразу, что он не мог определиться. Наконец, он перевернул Доктора на живот и затащил под себя, крепко сжав за щиколотки. Доктор не сопротивлялся, прижимался грудью к подушке и тяжело дышал.  
\- Не тяни, - попросил он, когда Хэви, смазав пальцы, растягивал его. – У тебя скоро наркоз спадет, тебе будет не до секса, поверь.  
\- Разберемся, - ответил Хэви, не отвлекаясь.  
Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Док стонал от боли, а тот снова стал узеньким и неподатливым, и непонятно было вообще, как ему присунуть, чтобы не порвать. Хэви пропихнул два пальца и развел их, потом натянул резинку и приставил член.

Док сладко вздохнул. Его лопатки торчали так беззащитно и остро, что Хэви не удержался, склонился и прикусил, хотя Док не давал ему разрешения оставлять следы. Док вскрикнул и выгнулся, запрокинул руку назад, поймал Хэви за шею и притянул к себе. Хэви принялся целовать его затылок и плечи, поглаживая худое бедро в чулке, потихоньку вталкиваясь, растягивая узкую задницу под свой хер. Док тяжело дышал в подушку, но не пытался его остановить. 

Когда они перестали трясти кровать и стонать в унисон, Док прижался к нему, а потом, подумав, и вовсе перекатился сверху, устроившись всем телом. Хэви, совершенно расслабленный и всем довольный, лениво поглаживал его влажную от пота поясницу.

\- Это так странно, - проговорил Доктор, прижимаясь щекой к его ключице. – Странно, что я тебя встретил. Я думал, у вас здесь нет таких, как я.  
\- Ой, ладно тебе, наслушался пропаганды, - поморщился Хэви. – Нас таких полным-полно, только шифруемся лучше.   
Доктор помолчал.  
\- И все равно удивительно, что мы снова встретились, - сказал он. – Я был уверен, что больше никогда тебя не увижу… но я рад, что ты меня нашел.

\- Знаешь, я однажды наблюдал такую «Санта-Барбару», что уже ничему не удивлюсь, - ответил Хэви. – Я убедился, что в жизни может случиться всё.   
\- Что такое санта барбара? – зевнув, спросил Док  
\- У вас что, не показывали? – удивился Хэви. – Сериал такой был, длинный-длинный, почти десять лет шел.   
Док пожал плечами.  
\- Там все женились, разводились, падали с лестниц, теряли детей и впадали в кому, - усмехнулся Хэви.  
\- А-а, мыло, - равнодушно ответил Доктор. – Я понял, о чем ты.  
Хэви устроился удобнее, не выпуская его из объятий.

\- В общем, когда-то я служил в… волшебном городе Аграбе, - начал он. – У нас в отряде был один мой кореш, парень-австралиец, невозмутимый такой мужик со стальными яйцами. Из тех, кому похер кого трахать, он бы, наверное, и крокодила мог выебать, если бы поймал.  
\- Уже интересное начало, - улыбнулся Доктор.  
\- Но вообще хороший был парень, надежный, - кивнул Хэви. – А еще был мужик из французской разведки, тоже мой кореш, разведчик… ну шпион, типа. Вообще, я со всеми ладил, но эти двое друг друга терпеть не могли, они так собачились все время… я думал, пристрелят друг друга.  
\- Погоди, я угадаю! - перебил Доктор. – Они долго ругались, а потом упали на землю и начали трахаться?  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Хэви. – Это было бы слишком просто.  
Доктор кивнул, показав, что больше перебивать не будет. 

\- А вот теперь самое смешное, - сказал Хэви. – Был у нас мальчишка-разведчик, быстрый такой, очень ловкий, и пиздел, не затыкаясь. Я сначала про него ничего не знал, из Америки пацанчик и ладно… а потом узнал, что он на самом деле сын нашего шпиона, поэтому и в отряд к нам попал….   
\- У француза сын-американец? – удивился Доктор.  
\- Для любви нет преград, - пожал плечами Хэви. – Ни наций, ни рас, ни пола…  
\- Ты что, хиппи? – усмехнулся Док.  
\- Нет, - ответил Хэви. – Может, ты дослушаешь?  
\- Да, конечно, - смиренно ответил Доктор. – Продолжай, пожалуйста.

\- Не знаю уж, как там это вышло, то ли наш скаут хотел папу позлить, то ли просто ебанько по натуре, но он спутался с моим австралийским корешем, соблазнил его, или они как-то договорились, я не в курсе, - Хэви улыбнулся. - Все знали, конечно… да они и не скрывались, в полевом лагере трудно скрыть неуставные отношения… в общем, сошлись молчун и болтун, лед и пламя... Бог весть, как они друг друга понимали, австралийский английский это нечто!  
Он замолчал, погрузившись в воспоминания о жаре, порохе и ебаном песке, который был буквально везде. 

\- И что? – спросил Док. – Дальше-то что?  
\- А! – спохватился Хэви. – В общем, когда папка пацана узнал об этом романе… ты не представляешь, что они с нашим снайпером там устроили, никаких, блядь, иракцев не надо, они и сами половину лагеря разнесли… как только бензобаки не взорвали? Потом месяц на гауптвахте сидели.  
\- А мальчишка что? – спросил Док.  
\- А ничего, - пожал плечами Хэви. – Наблюдал с безопасного расстояния, даже не почесался разнимать. Все-таки, он был не совсем тупой, не сунулся. Ты бы слышал, как они потом втроем друг на друга орали!  
\- И чем все закончилось?  
\- У меня закончился контракт, и я вернулся домой, - ответил Хэви.

\- А у этих? – спросил Док. – Или ты не знаешь?  
\- Знаю, - спокойно сказал Хэви. – Все закончилось хорошо, пацанчик прихватил снайпера и свалил с ним любоваться Барьерным Рифом, а его отец чуть не рехнулся от злости, но мальчик-то совершеннолетний, сам распоряжается своей задницей.  
Док усмехнулся.  
\- Познавательно, - сказал он, снова зевая. – Как твоя рука?  
Хэви попытался сжать-разжать пальцы и поморщился, ощутив, что боль возвращается.

\- Терпимо, - сказал он, – может у тебя есть Кетанов?  
\- Есть, - ответил Док, – но не дам, пожалей свою печень.   
Он достал из портфеля шприц-пистолет, заправил его и сделал Хэви еще одну инъекцию.   
\- Тебе лучше поспать, - серьезно сказал Док. – Можешь остаться на ночь, если хочешь.   
Хэви погладил его по ноге, все еще затянутой в чулок. По тоненькой ткани поползли стрелки, видимо, Хэви зацепил ногтями, пока таскал Доктора по кровати.

\- А почему ты тут живешь? – спросил Хэви. – Почему квартиру не снимешь?  
\- Мне здесь удобно, - равнодушно ответил Док. – Убирают каждый день, метро рядом… и красиво.  
Хэви лег рядом и погладил Доктора по щеке.  
\- А знаешь, что еще красиво? – с улыбкой спросил он.  
Док закатил глаза.  
\- Какой пошлый подкат, - фыркнул он. – Я ждал от тебя большего.  
Хэви, оскорбившись, перевернул его на живот и пару раз несильно шлепнул по заднице. 

Док охнул, заизвивался, пытаясь уползти, но Хэви понравилось его шлепать, и понравились звуки, которые Док издавал – возмущенное пыхтение, стоны… но все-таки он остановился и позволил Доктору сбежать. Мало ли… вдруг тот в самом деле оскорбится?   
Док, растрепанный и порозовевший, действительно отодвинулся на другой край кровати и гордо встряхнул головой.

\- Ты варвар! – заявил он, тыча пальцем в Хэви.   
\- Эээ… извини? - осторожно предложил Хэви.   
\- С варварскими манерами! – продолжил Док еще напыщенней.  
Хэви на всякий случай сделал виноватое лицо.  
\- Мне нравятся варварские манеры, - неожиданно подытожил Док, вернулся обратно и улегся к Хэви на колени, подставив задницу под руку.   
\- Тебе нравится порка? – спросил Хэви, у которого от сердца отлегло. – Любишь, когда тебя шлепают?  
\- Йа, - ответил Док. – Не всегда. Сейчас – да.  
\- Отлично, - вкрадчиво проговорил Хэви. – Уверен, смогу тебя порадовать.   
От возбуждения у него даже челюсть свело – Док был такой взрослый, самоуверенный, симпатичный немчура, и все-таки льнул и с готовностью подставлялся. Дока хотелось ублажить так, чтобы он никогда не забыл Россию-матушку. 

После второго раза, медленного, томного и на удивление душевного, Док заснул, будто выключился. Хэви голышом вышел на балкон – Кремль был ярко освещен, но парк тонул в полумраке, от темной воды пруда отражались отблески, казалось, Луна упала в воду и там колыхается на дне. Хэви решил, что домой не поедет. Кровать в номере была достаточно большая, чтобы поместиться на ней вдвоем, а Хэви ужасно не хотелось одеваться и тащиться через весь север, пусть даже дороги свободны.   
Спасибо, хоть рука перестала болеть. 

Он устроился на другой стороне кровати и отвоевал у спящего Дока половину одеяла. Впрочем, через минуту и сам Док подкатился к нему, уткнулся, как слепой котенок, и положил голову на плечо. 

На спинке стула висели порванные черные чулки. Хэви самодовольно усмехнулся, вспомнив, как Доктор всхлипывал и вилял розовой горящей задницей, пытаясь спастись от шлепков. А потом, когда Хэви сжалился над ним, Док прогибался и комкал покрывало, и стонал так сладко, так гортанно, не скрывая, насколько ему хорошо, когда его пялят. Здорово было… и с туфлями, и с чулками… вообще здорово, что Док такой раскованный и с фантазией. Может, получится с ним как-то поладить, встретиться еще раз… Хэви бы не отказался еще как-нибудь разнообразно потрахаться. Ну и вообще, с Доком было приятно и ненапряжно, Хэви уже давно так интересно не проводил время.   
Надо позвать Дока на свидание, что ли…


	3. Chapter 3

Свидание пошло по пизде практически сразу.

Хэви долго думал что надеть – футболку с худи или все-таки красивую строгую рубашку. Док его видел вообще без ничего, но это было для секса, а теперь ситуация была более… торжественная. Свидания – это не хуйня на постном масле, это какие-никакие обязательства!   
У Хэви никогда не было обязательств… ну то есть, они были, но бытовые, обычные: оплатить коммунальные платежи, купить хлеба, отправить денежный перевод семье в Хабаровск, поменять шины с наступлением зимы, поговорить с парнями касательно других парней... А на войне все было вообще предельно просто – не сдохнуть самому и прикончить как можно больше ублюдков, которые развлекались отрезанием голов гражданских.

Но свидания… тут Хэви плавал в обрывках подсмотренных мелодрам и прочитанных книг. Он никогда не ходил на свидания – люди его наклонностей и ориентации не тратили на это время, обходясь коротким и порой невербальным посылом «Я. Ты. Мужской туалет». Но с Доком все было по-другому. С Доком все было как-то серьезнее. Трах – это здорово, конечно, особенно, когда он такой затейливый и разнообразный, но с Доком было интересно поговорить, он довольно язвительно и смешно шутил, он был любознательный, но при этом скрытный, о себе почти ничего не говорил… Хэви был просто очарован. 

Он надеялся, что тоже нравится Доктору, а не просто единственный русский, с которым тот сумел поладить. Док задавал ему вопросы, интересовался, как у Хэви дела, смеялся над его шутками… вроде бы Хэви ему нравился. Но хотелось нравиться больше. Хотелось, чтобы Доктор сказал, с этим своим умопомрачительным рычащим акцентом: «Да, Герр Хэви, ты реально космос», что-нибудь такое. А потом, чтобы снял штаны. А потом, можно было бы обниматься с ним полчаса - Хэви ужасно нравилось обниматься с Доком, тот просто идеально для этого подходил.

Пробки в воскресенье Хэви не учел. Видать, из-за холодной погоды подмосковные дачники рванули домой пораньше, и потому Хэви встрял на Ярославском шоссе на полчаса. Доктор выслушал его сбивчивые извинения, но смотрел при этом так холодно, что у Хэви испортилось настроение. 

Доктор, кажется, вообще не заморачивался сложным вопросом – как понравиться другому человеку, ему было все равно. Но выглядел он здорово, Хэви еще не видел его в таком неформальном виде, ему Док доставался либо запакованный в сто одежек и на каждой миллион застежек, либо голый и жаждущий.   
Док, в светлых джинсах и серой футболке, выглядел и моложе своего возраста, и как-то… свежее, что ли. Если бы не это дурацкое свидание, Хэви бы уже связал ему руки футболкой, усадил бы Дока к себе на колени и сделал с ним что-нибудь приятное. Док прямо как-то напрашивался… но Хэви пообещал ему нормальное свидание, а обещания он всегда выполнял.

Хэви всю дорогу искоса поглядывал на незагорелую, сильную руку Дока, заросшую легким черным пушком. Тот нервно барабанил пальцами по колену и поглядывал в окно, не обращая на Хэви внимания и пассивно-агрессивно демонстрировал свое недовольство. Уж лучше бы прямо сказал, что взбешен непунктуальностью.

Как оказалось, ВДНХ тоже перекопали и так огородили строительными заборами, что гулять там было решительно невозможно, все павильоны ощетинились строительными лесами. И в довершение бед - почти сразу начался мелкий, неприятный дождик, под ногами зачавкала рыжая грязь. Доктор молчал, выглядя так неприступно, что Хэви совсем растерялся.

\- Может, посидим где-нибудь? – предложил он.  
\- Я не против, - лаконично ответил Доктор.  
За час он сказал, в лучшем случае, десяток слов. Хэви тоже помалкивал, ощущая исходящую от Дока враждебность. Он мысленно ругал себя, потому что худшего свидания было сложно представить. Он и не думал, что может быть так тяжело. Док был словно ёж, ощетинившийся невидимыми иголками, никак его не тронуть, не погладить, он на все фырчал и кололся… метафорически, конечно. 

Они нашли небольшой, тихий и почти пустой в эту дождливую погоду ресторанчик и устроились у большого окна. Доктор тут же заказал себе большой чайник с чаем. Он выглядел таким отстраненным и равнодушным, словно был тут один, а Хэви так… незнакомец на периферии. Хэви лихорадочно пытался придумать тему для разговора.   
Они с Доком так здорово ладили, пока были приятными знакомыми, случайными любовниками, ничем друг другу не обязанными, но стоило собраться на полноценное свидание, как все пошло наперекосяк. 

«Надо сказать что-нибудь умное, - решил Хэви. – Завязать разговор и все исправить».  
Хэви знал, что окружающие считают его недалеким и туповатым, и обычно это было ему очень даже на руку. Он не любил распространяться о своем образовании, о защищенной докторской по литературе… но Доктор видел его книги и знал, что Хэви не одноклеточный идиот, с Доком можно было поговорить. А сейчас, тем более, был такой случай, когда хотелось впечатлить, заинтересовать и увлечь.

\- Док, я вот не совсем понял, вы умеете читать? – начал было Хэви.   
Он собирался закончить «…по-русски», но Док посмотрел на него с таким холодом и скукой в серых глазах, что Хэви осекся. Оборванный вопрос прозвучал издевкой. Хэви заметил, что глаза Дока зажглись яростью.  
\- Безусловно, - процедил тот.   
Хэви только открыл было рот, чтобы пояснить свою мысль, но Доктор, перебив его, процедил:  
\- Писать я тоже умею, если вас это интересует.   
Хэви снова осекся. Доктор нервно пил чай и барабанил пальцами по столу. Вид у него был такой, словно он мечтал оказаться как можно дальше от Хэви.

\- А как вам русская литература? – спросил Хэви через несколько минут напряженного молчания, заметив, что они как-то негласно перешли на «вы», словно чужие, словно не трахались так, что кровать стонала.  
\- Депрессивно и нелогично, - холодно сказал Док.  
Хэви понял, что разговор никак не склеивается, однако предпринял еще одну отчаянную попытку.

\- Когда я служил, у меня был модифицированный пулемет системы Гатлинга, - сказал он. - Я дал ему имя…  
\- Как интересно, - равнодушно проговорил Доктор, подвинул к себе тарелочку с пирожным и принялся ломать его вилкой, отчетливо транслируя, что пулеметы каких бы то ни было систем его мало интересуют. Хэви замолчал и поник.   
Стало окончательно понятно, что свидание оказалось провальным, он все испортил. После такого фиаско Доктор точно не захочет больше встречаться, даже чтобы потрахаться - тот даже не скрывал разочарования и раздражения, торопился поскорее доесть и освободиться от нежелательного присутствия.

Наконец Доктор допил чай и протянул официантке кредитку, хотя по всем правилам, раз Хэви его пригласил, то и оплачивать должен был он. Но доктор на него даже не смотрел, словно Хэви здесь и не было.   
\- Отвезти вас домой? – хмуро спросил Хэви, когда они вышли на улицу, под моросящий дождь.  
Доктор подумал несколько секунд. Хэви уже решил, что Док, одетый слишком легко для такой погоды, отправится домой на метро, но тот кивнул.

К счастью, на обратном пути дороги были относительно пусты, так что они не попали в пробку. Хэви ужасно не хотелось сидеть рядом со звенящим ледяным Доктором, которого, казалось, тронь – он порежет, как самый острый нож. А ведь Хэви знал, что Док может быть другим – открытым, любопытным, отзывчивым, он может улыбаться и способен дурачиться.  
«Не ходил на свидания – нечего было и начинать под старость лет, - обругал себя Хэви. – Не умеешь развлекать – не суйся! Только хуже сделал, все испортил, идиот…»  
Док то поглядывал в окно, - архитектура его интересовала куда больше, чем человек на соседнем сиденье, - то копался в мобильном телефоне. 

Наконец Хэви заехал на подземную парковку гостиницы. Доктор сунул телефон в карман джинсов и спросил:  
\- Приехали?  
Хэви кивнул. Он понял, что Док сейчас уйдет и больше никогда не позвонит, а резать ладонь второй раз и записываться на прием Хэви был не готов.

\- Простите, что потратил ваше время, - сказал Хэви, уставившись на свои руки, лежащие на руле. – Мне очень жаль. Я не очень хорош в свиданиях… как-то не до того было, вот я и… в общем, извините и всего доброго.  
Он ощутил, что лицо заливает краской и понадеялся, что Док уйдет и этого не увидит, но тот, наоборот, замер и повернулся к нему.   
\- Да, - наконец сказал он. – В свиданиях ты просто ужасен… но не безнадежен.   
Хэви нерешительно взглянул на него.

\- Скажу честно, если бы это была наша первая встреча, второй бы не было, - Док криво улыбнулся. – Но я знаю, каким ты можешь быть… и мне нравился тот Хэви, которого я знаю.  
\- Да, он крутой, - пробурчал Хэви. – Говорят, что он классный парень.  
Док улыбнулся впервые за весь день.  
\- Не хочешь подняться? – спросил он. – Выпьешь кофейку… займемся сексом…  
Хэви даже вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
\- Мне нравится, как ты трахаешься, - невозмутимо сказал Док. – Давай продолжать в том же духе? С этим у нас, помнится, проблем не было.  
Хэви кивнул. У него от сердца отлегло.

\- Я так хотел тебе понравиться, - грустно вздохнул он, когда они уже зашли в лифт.  
\- Ты и так мне нравишься, - ответил Доктор. – Только, пожалуйста, выбрось эту рубашку и больше никогда ее не надевай.  
\- А что с ней не так? – удивился Хэви, осматривая себя в зеркальной стене лифта.  
\- Во-первых, под белую рубашку надо надевать майку, - сказал Док, поправив очки. – Во-вторых, она тебе мала. В-третьих, рубашки тебе не идут, это не твоё, без обид.  
Хэви растерянно молчал. Док смягчился, увидев его обескураженное лицо в отражении зеркала.  
\- Зато без рубашки ты просто бог, - промурлыкал он, улыбаясь глазами. – Бог секса.   
\- Ну ладно, - ответил Хэви. – Раз ты так говоришь…  
\- Сожги ее, - кивнул Док. – А пока сделай мне кофе и иди в постель.

Док сразу же отправился в душ, но на этот раз он не стал закрываться на щеколду, так что Хэви занес ему чашку с кофе, поставил на полочку над раковиной, и уселся на зеленой табуреточке у двери, наблюдая, как Доктор моется. Док лениво подставлял плечи и спину под струи горячей воды, высунулся на секунду, глотнул кофе и нырнул обратно под душ. Он больше красовался, чем мылся, но Хэви не имел ничего против – он любовался и предвкушал.

\- Док, ты любишь котиков? – спросил Хэви.  
Доктор удивленно повернулся к нему.  
\- Не особо, - ответил он. – А что?  
\- Ты похож на котика, - ответил Хэви, улыбнувшись. – На холеного красивого кота.  
Док вскинул брови.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, - сказал он. – Я люблю таубе… шайссе, как же по-вашему… голубей, вот.  
\- Серьезно? – изумился Хэви. – Ты птичник?  
\- Серьезно, - ответил Док. – У меня был любимец Архимед, такой умница… умнее, чем некоторые мои пациенты.  
\- Не любишь ты людей, - усмехнулся Хэви.  
\- Я их лечу, этого достаточно, - сухо ответил Док. – Можно подумать, ты их любишь.  
\- Не очень, - легко сознался Хэви. 

Док выключил воду и пощелкал пальцами, Хэви послушно подал ему большое полотенце.  
\- Кстати, а чем ты занимаешься? – спросил Док, закутав плечи. – Режешь глотки?  
\- Преимущественно устрашаю людей своей мордой, - мрачно ответил Хэви. – Иногда охраняю отпрысков, которым родительские конкуренты не прочь свернуть хлипкие шейки… иногда стреляю в людей, бывает.   
Док несколько секунд настороженно смотрел на него, потом хмыкнул.  
\- Но я не люблю стрелять, - сказал Хэви негромко. – Я уже что-то настрелялся… всю жизнь по заварухам, устал я что-то… лучше пиздюков возить, они иногда прикольные попадаются. 

Док взял его за руку и повел в комнату, толкнул в грудь, заставляя лечь на кровать. Хэви лег поудобнее, Док оседлал его и неожиданно укусил за плечо. Хэви охнул.   
\- Пытаюсь тебя взбодрить, - пояснил Док.  
Хэви поймал его за подбородок и потянулся поцеловать в губы, но Док как-то очень ловко увернулся и подставил шею. Хэви не стал настаивать и взял то, что ему предложили. 

Он медленно и ласково целовал Дока, оставив тому пару бледных засосов на ключице, но несмотря на приятные в целом ощущения, он все сильнее понимал, что у него не встанет. Он слишком перенервничал, и теперь не мог возбудиться, - все-таки не мальчик уже, - хотя трогать Доктора и нежничать с ним было дико приятно. Док сладко вздыхал и льнул к нему, пробежался кончиками пальцев по груди, спустился к животу и положил ладонь на пах. И тут же отодвинулся, вопросительно заглядывая в лицо.

\- Прости, - виновато сказал Хэви. – Но ты не переживай, я придумаю, что с тобой делать.  
\- Уж постарайся, - улыбнулся Док.   
Он лег рядом, отбросил смятое мокрое полотенце подальше и рассеянно ущипнул Хэви за сосок. Хэви подвинулся ближе и погладил Дока по беззащитному горлу.  
\- Как насчет минета? – спросил он.  
\- Не против, - ответил Док. – Осуществишь?  
Хэви кивнул и слез с кровати. Он подобрал серую футболку, скрутил ее жгутом и завязал Доку руки за спиной. Тот смотрел растерянно, но слушался. Хэви подпихнул подушку ему под задницу, уложил длинные ноги Дока себе на плечи, облизнул губы и приступил. 

Док постанывал и сладко вздыхал, потом попытался дернуться, но Хэви связал его на совесть.   
\- М-м, - простонал Док, когда Хэви отстранился. – Блазн, битте…  
Хэви понял, конечно, чего хочет Док, но не сжалился, поглаживал его разведенные ноги, легонько дул на влажную от слюны кожу. Док взвыл. Черные волосы растрепались, глаза потемнели, и во внешности Дока еще сильнее проступило что-то кошачье, манящее. 

\- По-жа-луй-ста, - с усилием проговорил Док, дрожа от нетерпения. – Хэви, пожалуйста!  
Хэви лизнул его колено и смиловался. Док даже вскрикнул, кончая ему в рот. Он дергал бедрами, вздрагивал и стискивал ноги на шее Хэви, но Хэви продолжал держать его член по рту, сглатывая натекающие капли, пока Док окончательно не обмяк. И только потом он развязал Доку руки.

Хэви прополоскал рот остывшим кофе, сплюнул в раковину. Док, сыто посматривая на него потемневшими глазами, подвинулся, когда Хэви вернулся, и тут же собственнически закинул ему на бедро ногу.   
\- И что будем делать дальше? – спросил Хэви.  
\- Сейчас или в перспективе? – уточнил Док.  
\- Сейчас-то понятно что, - улыбнулся Хэви. – Я бы сходил пожрать куда-то, а то знаешь, мне во время нашего дурацкого свидания кусок в горло не лез…  
Док согласно кивнул.  
\- … а вообще я не знаю, - закончил Хэви. – Я бы хотел видеться с тобой почаще.  
Док задумчиво поймал его ладонь и принялся играть с крупными пальцами, растягивая их по очереди в стороны, и водя ногтем по линии жизни. 

\- Что это были за нелепые вопросы, кстати? – спросил он. – Я похож на человека, который не умеет читать?  
\- Ты по-русски хорошо читаешь? – спросил Хэви.  
Теперь, когда они с Доком лежали кожа к коже, разговор лился легко, и Хэви почему-то совершенно не парился, что сказать и поймет ли его Доктор, он и так знал, что поймет.  
\- Нормально, - ответил Док. – Правда, медленно. А что?  
\- А что тебе нравится? – спросил Хэви. – Кто из наших авторов тебе нравится?  
Док оценивающе посмотрел на него.  
\- Паустовский, - наконец сказал он.  
Хэви уставился на него с изумлением. Он ожидал что-то вроде Достоевского или Толстого, - вряд ли Док, привыкший к другой поэзии, оценит Пушкина, - в общем, какого-то мейнстримного классика, но такого ответа он не ждал.

\- А у тебя на редкость успешная маскировка, либе, - задумчиво сказал Док.   
\- О чем ты? – насторожился Хэви.  
Док усмехнулся.  
\- Я видел твой книжный шкаф на всю стену, - пояснил он. – Ты прикидываешься м…  
\- Болваном, - подсказал Хэви.  
\- Да! – обрадовался Доктор, получив нужное слово. – Но ты определенно не болван.  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Хэви. – Но об этом не обязательно знать всем подряд.  
Док хмыкнул.  
\- Ты интересный, - проговорил он. – Не поверхностный.

\- У меня даже докторская степень есть, - похвастался Хэви, которому почему-то ужасно захотелось распушить перед Доком павлиний хвост.   
\- Серьезно? – удивился тот.   
\- По литературе, - ответил Хэви. – Эмигрантская литература второй половины двадцатого века.   
Док смотрел на него так, будто у Хэви внезапно открылся третий глаз на лбу. Хэви фыркнул и пожал плечами.  
\- Ну а что? – спросил он. – Война – это не только пиф-паф, ой-ой-ой, это еще и терпение… и прорва свободного времени. Пить я не люблю, ебаться мне было не с кем, плевать в потолок скучно, так и озвереть можно, вот я и читал… много читал. А потом подумал - а хуле бы мне не получить корочку? Ну и вот.  
Док снова усмехнулся, на этот раз очень одобрительно.

\- Расскажи о себе? – попросил Хэви.   
Док перестал улыбаться, как-то враз замкнулся и подобрался.  
\- У меня была голубятня, - сказал он. – И когда-то я был женат, это были ошибки молодости, я уже давно в разводе. Пожалуй, это все.  
Хэви вообще-то был с ним не согласен, он бы еще послушал, но увидел, что Док реально напрягся, поэтому решил не давить.

\- А у меня есть три младшие сестры, - сказал он. – Одна из них недавно вышла замуж за моего кореша. Я от этого не очень-то в восторге, но моего мнения никто и не спросил.  
Доктор рассмеялся.  
\- Мне нравятся твои истории, которые начинаются с «один мой кореш», - признался он. – Расскажи что-нибудь. Я люблю тебя слушать.   
Хэви задумался.  
\- Один мой кореш, - начал он, – был ебанутый на всю голову пироман…


	4. Chapter 4

Домой Хэви принес Дока на плече - Док строптиво брыкался и пытался доказать, что он вполне в состоянии идти самостоятельно, но при этом он изъяснялся на такой смеси немецкого и неправильного русского, что Хэви почти ничего не понял. Док произвольно ставил ударения, добавлял ненужные немецкие окончания, и поэтому речь его звучала так, словно он призывает особо лютого фашистского Сатану. Хэви, хоть его и забавляло все происходящее, все-таки пожалел, что позволил доктору так напиться. Он не думал, что тот накидается до невменяемого состояния; Док, вечно такой хладнокровный и самоуверенный, стал забавным и порывистым, горячился, хватал и дергал Хэви двумя пальцами за расстегнутый ворот рубашки. Его серые глаза, обычно такие ясные и холодные, потемнели и возбужденно, ненормально блестели.

А когда они оба уже прилично выпили и отправились в следующий бар, в темной безлюдной подворотне Док схватил Хэви за руку, притянул к себе и, обхватив обеими ладонями за шею, прижался щекой к щеке. Простонал почти болезненно, словно кто-то оттаскивал его прочь - Хэви обнял его, положив руки на острые лопатки Дока.  
Док вскинул лицо, чуть не заехав лбом прямо по переносице, близоруко прищурился, - очки он убрал в карман пальто еще в начале вечера, - и всмотрелся в лицо Хэви, словно искал ответ на какой-то важный вопрос. Погладил большим пальцем по щеке и потянулся за поцелуем. 

Они еще никогда не целовались, Док этого вроде бы не любил, а Хэви не настаивал, и поэтому его, - их обоих, наверное, - словно навылет прошило от поцелуя. Хэви прикоснулся к ненормально горячим, влажным, шероховатым губам, и вздрогнул от удовольствия, когда эти губы раскрылись от нажима, гостеприимно пропустив его язык. У рта Дока был привкус алкоголя и мятной жвачки.   
Хэви блаженно зарылся пальцами в густые черные волосы на затылке Дока, и обнял его другой рукой за талию, потому что тот еле стоял на ногах. Наконец, Док отстранился и посмотрел на Хэви странно трезвым взглядом, и они молча отправились в следующий бар, а оттуда в другой, и закончили тем, что Док уже совершенно не держался на ногах.

Хэви усадил безвольного Доктора на край кровати и принялся раздевать его, как большую куклу. Док посматривал на него затуманенными глазами, послушно поднимал руки, а когда Хэви уложил его и накрыл покрывалом, Док закрыл глаза и тут же отключился.   
Хэви собрал разбросанную одежду и сунул ее в корзину для белья под раковиной. Он вдруг обратил внимание, что в корзине полным полно вещей – несколько пар носков, черная водолазка Дока, две измятые белые рубашки… надо бы разобрать и постирать одежду.

Хэви забрался под прохладные струи, сгоняя остатки опьянения. Он крутился, подставляя то плечи, то спину, и покраснел всем телом, когда вспомнил те горячие поцелуи в темноте подворотни. В этом было что-то глубоко интимное, совсем не связанное с сексом, а с чем-то таким, о чем они оба предпочитали не говорить. 

Док тихо дышал в подушку. Хэви перелил теплую воду из чайника в графин и поставил на край прикроватного столика, догадавшись, что с утра Доктор захочет пить. Потом он приоткрыл окно, впустив в спальню прохладный чистый воздух. Док заворочался, пробормотал что-то быстро на немецком и снова затих.  
Хэви лег рядом, накрывшись вторым одеялом, которое давно уже перекочевало из шкафа на кровать, подозревая, что к утру Док снова скинет свое одеяло на пол, замерзнет и начнет стаскивать чужое. 

Он закрыл глаза и быстро заснул, и ему приснился неприятный сон: пыльная грязная улочка города, снесенного с лица Земли, полуразрушенные дома, где уже давно не осталось целых стекол, иссиня-голубое небо, на котором висело раскаленное яблоко солнца. Тени исчезли, глаза слепило, а капли пота обжигали. Саша, его любимый пулемет, раскалился, Хэви знал, что если прикоснется к дымящемуся дулу, то приварит ладонь. 

Он зашагал вперед, - под ногами хрустело и трещало, - прислушиваясь к гулу ветра. Тот свистел между разрушенных домов, завывая по убитым и угрожая живым, хватал Хэви за алую рубашку и пытался надуть ее пузырем. Кое-где на стенах осталась роспись, там, где штукатурка не облупилась окончательно. Поверх восточных узоров кто-то, лишенный чувства прекрасного, написал баллончиком несколько неприличных слов на английском. 

На линии фронта ничего не уцелело, здесь и живого-то ничего не осталось, одна иссушенная пустыня во все стороны… Хэви заметил краем глаза движение и резко развернулся в ту сторону, Саша, раскрутившись, выплюнул первую порцию патронов и остановить его уже было невозможно. Хэви, несмотря на лютую жару, примерз к месту, увидев на другой стороне улицы Дока. Тот, почему-то в накрахмаленном голубом свадебном платье, с обнаженными плечами и пышной юбкой, просто стоял и смотрел. Хэви заорал, осознав, что Дока сейчас прошьет насквозь, но пули превратились в белых голубей, те захлопали крыльями и взлетели выше развалин. Док молчал и смотрел, покусывая губу, подол пышного платья пачкался в пыли, но Док этого не замечал.

Хэви проснулся и резко сел, тяжело дыша. Сон медленно выцветал, стирался из памяти, и несмотря на нелепость происходящего, Хэви почему-то стало страшно. Вроде, если снятся невесты – это плохая примета, но к чему вообще снится Док в свадебном платье? Хэви поглядел на пустующую половину кровати, и его снова облило липким холодным потом. 

Он соскочил, отшвырнув одеяло, и отправился на поиски. Док – совершенно живой и невредимый – нашелся в ванной. Он сидел, обняв колени, под едва теплой водой, низко опустив голову, но услышав шаги Хэви, поднял лицо к свету.  
\- Ты как? – спросил Хэви.  
Док помолчал секунду, потом хмуро сказал:  
\- Дегидрация.  
И снова подставился под струи. Хэви помолчал.   
\- Голова болит, - мрачно сказал Док.   
Хэви понимающе кивнул, принес таблетки от головной боли и стакан с водой. Док слизнул таблетки с его ладони, запил и снова скорчился на дне ванны.

\- А ты почему не спишь? – спросил Док через несколько минут, увидев, что Хэви не ушел, а сидит на табуретке рядом.  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Хэви. – Не спится.   
Док пробормотал под нос что-то о русском алкоголизме, но Хэви не расслышал. Наконец, Док поднялся, пошатываясь, выключил воду и, не вытираясь, отправился в спальню. Он остановился у окна, подставив лицо сквозняку, и шумно выдохнул.

\- Ты с ума сошел? – испуганно спросил Хэви, накинув ему на плечи собственный махровый халат. – Воспаление легких подхватишь!  
Доктор, не сопротивляясь, позволил уложить себя в постель и укрылся одеялом до самого подбородка. Он постукивал зубами, но выглядел как-то посвежее. Хэви устроился рядом, нашел ладонь Дока и нежно пожал.

\- Прости, - вдруг сказал тот.   
\- За что? – удивился Хэви.  
\- Ты, наверное, не так хотел провести вечер, - виновато проговорил Док. – Ты не планировал нянчиться со мной…  
\- Нормально все, - возразил Хэви. – Мне нравится проводить с тобой время.   
Док быстро взглянул на него и закусил губу.  
\- Да, и мне с тобой, - сказал он через пару минут, когда Хэви уже начал дремать.  
\- Слева от тебя графин с водой, - сонно сказал Хэви. – Если захочешь пить…  
Док промолчал.  
\- Кувшин, - на всякий случай пояснил Хэви. – Графин – это кувшин.  
\- Я понял, - отозвался тот. – Ты спи.

Хэви и правда заснул, и ему снова приснился Док. Точнее, не только Док.   
Хэви снился полутемный подвал, где горела, жужжа, единственная тусклая лампочка. В подвал вели крутые, выщербленные скользкие ступени. Когда-то, наверное, здесь была забегаловка, из тех старинных заведений, которые передаются по наследству: несколько столов, вытертые, отполированные сотнями задниц скамьи, винные бочки у сырых стен… Раньше, наверное, вкусно пахло жареным мясом, приправами и пивом. Сейчас стоял сладкий, тошнотворный запах мертвечины, так что от мыслей о мясе Хэви едва не стошнило.   
Тела лежали вповалку, и красные, и голубые куртки вперемешку… но это Хэви не удивило – попали под гранату, а граната не различает ни правых, ни левых, досталось всем. А кого не посекло сразу – те отравились газом. У самых ступенек лежал красивый чернокожий парень с замотанной наспех головой, уцелевший широко раскрытый глаз смотрел в потолок, на лице застыла досада. 

Хэви медленно шагал, стараясь не наступить ни на чью руку или ногу, и даже захлебнулся ужасом и жалостью, заметив у дальней стены знакомый силуэт. Док сидел, прислонившись к стене спиной, опустив голову, словно живой, словно просто присел передохнуть. Хэви осторожно прикоснулся к его плечу, встряхнул, и голова Дока с такой легкостью покачнулась, что у Хэви сердце упало в пятки - у живых так голова не болтается.   
Хэви двумя пальцами взял Дока за подбородок и поднял его лицо, и даже всхлипнул, встретившись взглядом с широко раскрытыми серыми глазами, лишенными всякого выражения. Сломанные позвонки в шее заскрипели, и когда Хэви, отшатнувшись, убрал руку, Док снова уронил голову, которая закачалась, словно у куклы-марионетки с перерезанными веревочками.

Хэви задыхался от комка, вставшего в горле, но сон вдруг смялся, в лицо плеснуло водой. Хэви с трудом открыл глаза и увидел, что Док, живой, растрепанный и злющий, стоит над ним, коленями на кровати, и сжимает пустой стакан.  
\- Не знаю, что тебе снится, но прекращай орать! - приказал Док. – Ты не даешь мне спать.  
Хэви молча подвинулся и прижался мокрым лицом к его ноге. Тот заметно растерялся, потом краешком покрывала аккуратно обтер голову Хэви, почесал его за ухом.  
\- Что тебе снится? – спросил Док.  
\- Смерть, - просто ответил Хэви.

Док вздохнул, сел, потом подвинулся, уложил Хэви на сухую подушку и лег головой ему на плечо.  
\- Хочешь, я выпишу тебе снотворное? – спросил он.  
Хэви отрицательно помотал головой, крепко прижимая Дока к себе.  
\- Не заморачивайся, - сказал он. – Здесь его можно достать без рецепта, это Россия, детка.  
\- Ну да, я и забыл, - скептически ответил Док.   
Он затих, дышал тихо и спокойно, а Хэви не мог заснуть, прислушивался к звуку его дыхания, но все же задремал, когда небо совсем посветлело.

Его разбудил негромкий разговор. В ванной рокотала стиральная машинка, которую запустил Док. На кухне бурчала кофеварка. Док расплачивался с курьером, должно быть, что-то заказал на дом, Хэви обрадовался - у него не было никакого желания куда-то топать. Он лежал в постели, зарывшись в одеяло до носа, и слушал, как Док хозяйничает, так уверенно, словно это была его квартира. Хэви почему-то нравилось то, что Доку здесь свободно и уютно.   
На кухне звякала посуда, потом кофеварка затихла, а Док принялся мурлыкать под нос что-то среднее между маршем Вермахта и песенкой «Раммштайн». Потом он зашел в спальню, держа в руках большую разделочную доску, - подноса он не нашел, да у Хэви и не было никаких подносов, - на доске стояла чашка с крепким кофе и тарелка, на которой горкой были навалены щедрые ломти пиццы.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал Хэви и сел.  
Док поставил разделочную доску ему на колени, ухитрившись не опрокинуть кофе.  
\- Доброе утро, - ответил он. – Надеюсь, ты выспался.  
Хэви взял кружку и отпил кофе, ощутив, как по всему телу, по каждой жилочке пробежала волна бодрости. Так за ним никогда не ухаживали, ему было и смешно, но и приятно.

\- Что? – спросил Док, наблюдая за ним.  
Он стащил с тарелки один кусок пиццы и аккуратно его обкусывал, стараясь не сорить начинкой на постель.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Хэви. – Романтика… как в рекламе шоколада!  
Док вскинул бровь.  
\- Это нормально, - сказал он, пожав плечами. – О тебе раньше никто не заботился?  
\- Ну я не из тех, о ком заботятся, - усмехнулся Хэви. – Заботиться – это моя работа.   
\- Глупости, - сухо ответил Док. – Ты заслуживаешь заботы.

Он отошел к включенному ноутбуку, пощелкал мышкой, открывая закладки, и сказал, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Я нашел несколько интересных мероприятий сегодня…  
Хэви взвыл и попытался спрятаться обратно под одеяло, не выпуская кружку с кофе.  
\- Что еще? – рассердился Доктор.  
\- У меня запланировано особенное мероприятие, и ты на него тоже подписан, - сообщил Хэви. – Пижамная постельная вечеринка! В постели. В пижамах… или без них, как захочешь. С пиццей на дом.   
Док посмотрел на него очень скептически.

\- Вставай, - сказал он непререкаемым тоном. – Мы не будем сидеть взаперти, пока на улице такая хорошая погода.  
\- Чхать на погоду! – заявил Хэви. – Хочу отдыхать! Спать и трахаться!  
Док тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Как знаешь, - наконец сказал он. – А я собираюсь погулять.   
Он принялся рыться в куче вещей, сброшенных на пол, достал брюки и встряхнул их. Хэви грустно наблюдал за ним, все явнее осознавая, что из-под одеяла придется вылезать, натягивать куртку и куда-то тащиться, потому что Док и правда был настроен на прогулку.

\- Ну и куда мы пойдем? – спросил Хэви, доедая пиццу.  
\- На твой выбор, - ответил Док, не оглядываясь. – Можем пойти в филармонию на концерт, а можем пройтись по парку.   
\- Ты будешь подбрасывать листья, а я буду тебя фоткать, - оживился Хэви. – А потом отправишь фотографии родителям: «Либе маман, у меня все хорошо, даже замечательно…»  
\- Идиот, - вздохнул Док.  
Он ушел на кухню и там загремел посудой.

Хэви прикусил язык. Он подумал, что понятия не имеет, есть ли у доктора кто-нибудь там, за бугром. Тот иногда писал кому-то по электронной почте на немецком, и пару раз отправлял открытки с видами Москвы, но они никогда толком не говорили о семьях. Хэви не знал, кто у Дока остался в бургляндии. 

Он выбрался из постели, порылся в шкафу, достал и натянул чистые трусы, и отправился на кухню. Док, облизывая пальцы, доедал пиццу с ананасами.   
\- Эй, - неловко сказал Хэви. – Прости?  
Док посмотрел на него удивленно, собирался поправить очки, но потом спохватился, что пальцы в жиру.  
\- За что?   
\- Я же тебя не обидел? – неловко спросил Хэви. – Я не хотел.   
Док заморгал, облизнул пальцы и подошел ближе.  
\- Чем ты мог меня обидеть? – спросил он с недоумением.  
Хэви пожал плечами.  
\- Я мало о тебе знаю, Док, - сказал он. – Но ты мне очень нравишься.  
\- Нда? – хмыкнул тот. – А я-то не заметил!  
Хэви тоже ухмыльнулся. Он поймал Дока за загривок и притянул к себе, погладил по спине.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь провести выходной в постели? – серьезно спросил Хэви. – Я готов ублажать тебя любыми способами.   
Док улыбнулся.  
\- Это какая-то новость? – спросил он. – Я думал, что ты и так готов ублажать меня любыми способами.  
\- Ну… вообще-то да, - признался Хэви. – Но это был мой последний аргумент!  
\- Неубедительно, - ответил Док, сморщив нос. – Доедай и надевай штаны.

\- Видишь, а ты ворчал! – жизнерадостно заявил Док, захлопнув за утомленным Хэви дверь своего гостиничного номера.  
Хэви хотел возразить, что они и дома прекрасно провели бы время, но в нем уютно плескались три бокала глинтвейна, так что он промолчал. Док бросил ключи на стол, осмотрел номер и довольно хмыкнул, увидев, что в его отсутствие обслуга гостиницы убрала номер.   
Хэви стало интересно, что думает обслуга, собирая в стирку смятые, заскорузлые простыни. На камерах-то видно с кем Док приходит, и кто от него уходит… хотя, наверное, по большей части всем похер, не отель "Мариотт", и наверняка, постояльцы через одного вызывают шлюх. 

\- Что смешного? – осведомился Док, припав к бутылке с водой. – Что ты скалишься?  
\- К другим приходят проститутки, а к тебе – я, - честно сказал Хэви.  
Док окинул его медленным взглядом от макушки до ботинок, потом отставил бутылку, достал из бумажника сложенную голубую купюру и помахал, зажав ее двумя пальцами.  
\- Раздевайся.  
\- Что?! – возмутился Хэви. – А чего так мало?  
У Дока блеснули глаза, он закусил губу, подавив улыбку, и строго сказал, хмуря брови:  
\- Дам больше, если решу, что ты этого стоишь.  
\- Возмутительно! – проворчал Хэви, стаскивая куртку. – Гейропейцы вообще охуели! 

\- Пока достаточно, - сказал Док, Хэви остановился, оставшись в красной футболке да серых боксерах.   
Док, устроившись в кресле, рассматривал его с неподдельным удовольствием. Потом поманил к себе, и, когда Хэви подошел, сунул купюру под резинку трусов.  
\- Хочешь получить больше? – спросил Док, поглаживая кончиками пальцев по животу, сунув руку под низ футболки.  
\- Знаешь, вообще-то это унизительно, - заметил Хэви.  
Док тут же убрал руку, с его лица сползла ленивая усмешка, но Хэви успел поймать его пальцы и вернул их обратно.  
\- Я же не сказал «нет», - мягко проговорил он.  
Док вскинул на него взгляд и несколько секунд смотрел поверх очков очень внимательно.

\- Я знаю одну хорошую игру, которая тебе понравится, - наконец сказал он.   
\- Она сделает меня более добрым и мудрым? – улыбнулся Хэви.   
Док неопределенно хмыкнул и встал, открыл встроенный шкаф и достал галстук. Потом он поманил Хэви к себе, завязал ему глаза, взял за руку и медленно повел за собой.  
\- А какие у этой игры правила? – спросил Хэви.  
Док почти невесомо прикоснулся губами к его уху.  
\- Не бойся, не дергайся и доверяй мне, - сказал он. – Ладно?  
\- Яволь, майн герр, - ответил Хэви. 

Док надавил ему на плечи, усадив на край кровати, отошел на минуту, чем-то пошуршал и вернулся, прильнул сзади, прижался лицом к затылку. Хэви слышал его возбужденное дыхание и ощущал, как сердце Дока взволнованно стучит ему в спину сквозь тонкую ткань футболки.  
\- Ты не боишься? – спросил Док.  
\- А должен? – спросил Хэви.  
\- Йа, хурэ, - ответил Док, и только теперь Хэви ощутил, что к его горлу прикасается нечто очень холодное и очень острое.  
\- Что дальше? – спросил Хэви, не шевелясь.  
Он подавил первый порыв – врезать Доку локтем в живот и вывернуться из хватки. У Дока, скорее всего, тоже первым порывом будет перерезать горло, а уже потом разбираться, так что Хэви заставил себя дышать спокойно и не паниковать.

\- М-м, - проговорил Док, покусывая его за ухо. – Прекрасная выдержка. Восхитительно!   
\- Скальпель? – ровно спросил Хэви, хотя по его спине тек ручеек холодного пота.  
Доктор фыркнул.  
\- Неэффективно, - сказал он. – Медицинская пила.   
Хэви попытался медленно отодвинуться, но двигаться было некуда, сзади прижимался Док, спереди – ножовка, которая почти невесомо прошлась по коже, но капли крови тут же защекотали горло, впитываясь в ворот футболки.

\- Не дергайся, - посоветовал Док. – Она очень острая.   
Он потерся носом о щеку Хэви.  
\- И что дальше? – спросил тот.  
\- Меня восхищает твоя выдержка, - сказал Док. – Даже завидно, знаешь.  
\- А смысл суетиться? – ответил Хэви. – Или прирежешь, или отпустишь, одно из двух.  
Док хмыкнул.  
\- Отпущу, - сказал он вкрадчиво. – Если ты для меня кое-что сделаешь… кое-что особенное.  
\- Что? – напряженно спросил Хэви.  
У него в голове крутились лихорадочные обрывки мыслей – что может потребовать Док? Государственных тайн Хэви не знал, бизнес, в котором Хэви крутился, Дока вряд ли заинтересует… а что ему нужно?

\- Не знаю, - после паузы признался Док. – Я не придумал. Ты и так очень послушный мальчик. Не могу придумать.  
Хэви выдохнул, наконец-то осознав, что Док не чокнулся, а все это просто опасная, щекочущая нервы постельная игра.  
\- А чего тебе хочется, герр Доктор? – спросил он.   
Тот снова прикусил за мочку уха. 

\- Возмездия, - сказал Док страшным голосом. – Хочу увидеть, насколько плохим ты можешь быть.   
\- О-о-о, - протянул Хэви. – Я могу быть очень плохим!  
\- Докажи, - сказал Док.   
Он отодвинулся и убрал пилу. Хэви стащил с глаз галстук, потрогал длинную неглубокую царапину на шее и посмотрел на окровавленные кончики пальцев. Потом обернулся – Док с любопытством смотрел на него, сверкая глазами, демонстративно слизнул капли крови с пилы и уронил ее на пол.

\- Ты ебанутый, - сказал Хэви.  
Док моргнул. Он растерялся, перестал так злодейски щурить глаза, его черные брови хмуро сдвинулись - Док пытался понять, действительно ли Хэви рассердился или нет.  
\- Эм-м, - сказал он. – Я... я приношу извинения, если переборщил. Твоей жизни ничего не угрожало.   
Он попытался отодвинуться, но Хэви схватил его за локоть.   
\- Этого недостаточно, - грозно сказал он. – Ты компенсируешь каждую каплю моей крови, фашистюга!

У Дока даже челюсть отпала, он поглядел так обалдело и начал краснеть так стремительно, что Хэви едва не рассмеялся.  
\- Я… что?! Ты не имеешь никакого права…  
Хэви опрокинул его животом на кровать и навалился сверху. Док задохнулся, принялся извиваться, пытаясь выбраться.  
\- Знаешь, умные люди говорят – не буди спящего медведя, - прошептал Хэви, обездвижив Дока и распластав его на кровати. – Иначе он может сильно разозлиться и м-м… трахнуть чью-то задницу.  
Док, сообразив, что получает ровно то, что заказал, перестал брыкаться и затих.

\- Жестко трахнуть, - пообещал Хэви. – Преподать урок вежливости.   
\- Долбаные русские, - простонал Док, задыхаясь. – Вы только обещаете!  
\- Если не будешь сопротивляться – ненадолго отпущу, - пообещал Хэви.  
\- Буду, - просто ответил Док.  
\- А будешь драться – я могу тебе больно сделать, - серьезно сказал Хэви.   
\- Как и я тебе, вообще-то, - зло ответил доктор.  
Хэви подумал и отпустил его. Док сел, стащил очки и отложил их на столик у кровати. Потом молча, методично закатал рукава рубашки и только тогда кинулся на Хэви. 

Это было мало похоже на прелюдию к сексу, это была полноценная драка, и Хэви не получил по морде только потому, что сразу же отринул романтические бредни и попытался Доктора загнуть. Но Доктор загибанию успешно сопротивлялся, он чуть не сломал Хэви нос, - тот вовремя отдернулся, - сопротивлялся всерьез. Хэви знал, ощущал, что Доктор тоже хочет заняться любовью, но понимал, что Док будет драться так, словно его тут насилуют.

Он исхитрился и прижал Дока к кровати, хотя это было нелегко, тот был быстрый и ловкий, ускользал словно угорь, а Хэви все-таки боялся ему что-нибудь сломать. Но все же прижал, надавив на запястья и упираясь коленом в яйца. Док сверкал глазами снизу и зло скалился, не собираясь сдаваться. Ситуация была патовая – Доктор был полностью одет, а смазка и резинки лежали черти где, и отпускать Дока было опасно, судя по его полубезумному виду, он собирался дать Хэви по зубам, как только сумеет вырваться.

\- Давай возьмем таймаут на две минуты? – попросил Хэви. – Я не хочу рвать на тебе одежду.  
Док моргнул и тряхнул головой, сбросив с себя боевой пыл.  
\- Давай, - сказал он. – И продолжим, да?  
\- Конечно, - усмехнулся Хэви. - Мы должны решить наши разногласия.  
Он отпустил Дока и отодвинулся, в глубине души ожидая, что Док сейчас кинется и врежет ему по беззащитной шее, но тот все-таки опамятовался, скатился с другой стороны кровати и принялся торопливо раздеваться. 

Хэви тоже стащил остатки одежды, порылся по ящикам и полкам, и нашел большую коробку с резинками. У него дома, у кровати, стояла точно такая же. Смазку нашел Док: оказывается, она лежала под подушкой и во время их возни отлетела к самой стенке, едва не завалившись в щель между кроватью.  
Хэви вернулся в постель и похлопал рядом.  
\- Иди сюда, - вкрадчиво позвал он.  
Док молча облизнул его взглядом, задержался на крепко стоящем толстом члене, увитом венами.   
\- Заставь меня, - предложил он, ухмыляясь с хищным предвкушением.  
Хэви прищурился.

Когда Док перестал хрипеть и громко стонать ему в ухо, полуоглушенный Хэви сполз с кровати, нашел бутылку с водой и осушил ее в три глотка. Док, помятый и измотанный, лежал так, как его и бросили, отодвинув ногу и запрокинув голову. На его шее расцвели лиловые синяки - Хэви даже не помнил, когда успел так присосаться. 

Хэви нашел в маленьком холодильнике вторую бутылку, открыл ее и попытался напоить Дока. Тот был вялый и послушный, глотал, но больше проливал на себя и постель.   
\- Ты как? – взволнованно спросил Хэви. – Ты в порядке?  
Доктор повернул голову и посмотрел на него рассеянным, сияющим взглядом. Он как будто глядел внутрь себя, прислушивался к себе и вовсе не видел ни Хэви, ни гостиничного номера, ничего того, что его окружало.

\- Знаешь, теперь понимаю, почему нельзя будить спящего медведя, - просипел Док, потрогал шею и поморщился. – Злой Миша – это страшно.  
\- Миша добрый, - возразил Хэви. - Но принципиальный.   
Док скривился. Он попытался сесть, - Хэви поддержал его под спину, - громко ахнул и свалился обратно.

\- Ты точно в порядке? – испугался Хэви. – Что у тебя болит?  
\- Я думал, что ты меня сломаешь пополам, - сказал Док.  
\- Прости, я увлекся, - виновато ответил Хэви. – Совсем не соображал.  
\- … а потом я решил, что ты затрахаешь меня до смерти, - не слушая, мечтательно проговорил Док.   
Хэви заткнулся, перестав бормотать извинения, осознав, что Дока они совершенно не интересуют.

\- Это было лучшее, что со мной случалось за до-о-олгое время, - сказал Док.  
Он собрался с силами и сел, застонал и потер ребра, потом потер шею, потом, поднявшись, растер поясницу.   
\- Словно побывал в объятиях гризли, - сказал Док.  
\- У нас не бывает гризли, - заметил Хэви. – Гризли - это американский медведь, а у нас обычные бурые миш…  
Он поймал холодный взгляд Дока и замолчал.

Тот дохромал до ванной и хлопнул дверью. Хэви растерянно поскреб затылок. Он вроде бы делал то, что Док хочет, но может быть, и правда переборщил, больно сделал? Док так стонал… никогда еще так не орал в постели. Вдруг Хэви сделал что-то не то и вовремя не понял? Его даже мурашками обсыпало, он встал, но тут Док вышел из ванной, вытираясь мокрым полотенцем.

\- Извини, если сделал больно, - сказал Хэви. – Я не хотел.  
Док несколько секунд смотрел на него с удивлением.   
\- А я хотел, - проговорил он. – Тебе не за что извиняться.  
Он подхромал к Хэви, рассеянно отбросив полотенце на кровать, и обхватил его ладонями за скулы.  
\- Это было восхитительно, - серьезно сказал Док. – И мне понравилось.  
Он легонько поцеловал Хэви в кончик носа. Хэви поцеловал в ответ. 

\- Мне понравился злой Миша, - сказал Док, улыбаясь сияющими глазами.   
\- А мне понравился злой Док, - улыбнулся Хэви, у которого от души отлегло. – Только лучше без пилы.   
\- Повторим когда-нибудь? – спросил Док. – Только потом… а то спина болит.  
\- И у меня, - признался Хэви. – Трахать кого-то – это тяжкий труд, знаешь ли.   
Он потрогал припухшую царапину на шее. 

Док хмыкнул, толкнул его к кровати, навалился сверху и принялся медленно, чувственно и щекотно зализывать ранку.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Я хотел бы кое-что попробовать, если ты не против, - сказал Док.  
Хэви поставил вымытую тарелку поверх стопки посуды, закрыл воду, взял сухое полотенце и принялся перетирать посуду.  
\- Мне кажется, тебе понравится, - не очень уверенно проговорил Док.  
\- Разве я от чего-то отказывался? – удивился Хэви.   
\- Но вдруг захочешь, - сказал Док. – Я уважаю твой выбор.  
Хэви фыркнул.  
\- Короче, что придумала твоя извращенная фантазия? – заинтересованно спросил он. – Рассказывай.  
\- Лучше покажу, - ответил Док и выскользнул из кухни. 

Хэви выглянул в окно – несмотря на относительно раннее время, на улице было темно и мрачно, небо затянуло тучами. Не лето, а казнь египетская.   
Доктор несколько минут шуршал своим рюкзаком в прихожей, потом вернулся и раскрыл кулак. На его ладони, в пластиковом пакете, лежала довольно толстая металлическая палочка, изогнутая на одном конце. Конец заканчивался шариком. 

\- И что это такое? – подозрительно спросил Хэви.  
\- Уретральный плаг, - сказал Док, глядя на него невиннейшими, добрейшими глазами.  
\- В хуй? – уточнил Хэви.  
Док кивнул.  
\- И кому из нас ты планируешь его запихнуть? – осведомился Хэви, ощущая, что несуществующие волосы на затылке поднимаются дыбом.   
\- Тебе, - ласково сказал Док. – Если позволишь.

\- А в чем прикол-то? – спросил Хэви, подумав.  
Док пожал плечами.  
\- Тебе будет приятно, - сказал он. – Наверное.  
Хэви молчал и Док тоже помалкивал, дожидаясь его решения.   
\- А это не опасно? – наконец спросил Хэви.  
Док открыл рот, поймал его взгляд и захлопнулся.  
\- Ну… вообще опасно, - наконец признался он. – Но я буду контролировать.   
\- Тогда ладно, - сказал Хэви.   
Док просиял. 

Хэви вдруг задумался о том, что у Доктора порой бывает совершенно маньячное лицо – безуминки в глазах и кривая усмешка, от которой у других людей мороз по коже. Но Хэви нравилось, когда Док улыбался, его возбуждало, когда у Дока лицо становилось хищным и опасным, когда тот задумывал что-нибудь. Хэви подозревал, что ему не стоит соглашаться на все, что предлагает Док, и все же… когда Док радовался, то и Хэви радовался тоже.

\- А халат свой рабочий наденешь? – спросил Хэви.  
Док споткнулся на ровном месте.  
\- Зачем? – удивленно спросил он.  
Хэви пожал плечами.  
\- А почему нет? У меня, может, с детства была фантазия о медсестричке.   
Док посмотрел на него очень скептично, но потом, видимо, решил, что раз Хэви пошел ему навстречу, то надо ответить взаимностью.  
\- Могу даже стетоскоп повесить на шею, - ответил он. - Вместо галстука.  
\- Непременно, доктор, - усмехнулся Хэви. – Мне нужен тщательный осмотр.  
\- О, Майн Готт! - вздохнул Док и ушел в спальню.

Хэви протер тарелки, поставил на сушилку и сполоснул руки. Его немного потряхивало от предвкушения, но он не боялся. Док в спальне чем-то гремел и звенел, не иначе как оборудовал гинекологическое кресло из подручного материала. Хэви свернул в ванную и забрался под душ. Док явился через пару минут, остановился в двери и прислонился плечом к косяку, сложив руки на груди.

\- Какие планы на выходные, либе? – спросил он.  
\- Никаких, - ответил Хэви, отплевываясь от воды, затекающей в рот. – А куда ты хочешь?   
\- На балет, - ответил Док.  
Хэви недоверчиво уставился на него и понял, что Док поддразнивает, серые глаза за стеклами очков искрились смешинками. Он усмехнулся и бросил в Дока мочалкой.  
\- Потрешь спину?  
Док подошел, намылил мочалку и принялся растирать Хэви плечи и между лопатками.

\- Между прочим, я готов пойти с тобой даже на балет, - сказал Хэви, не поворачиваясь. – Если хочешь.  
\- Такой жертвы я от тебя не потребую, - ответил Док после секундной паузы. – Меня устроит вечерний забег по барам… балет – не мое.  
\- Ну и слава яйцам, - выдохнул Хэви. – Я его никогда не понимал, а от «Лебединого озера» до сих пор мурашки!  
\- Почему? – удивился Док.  
\- Национальная память, - пояснил Хэви. – Если по телеку показывают «Озеро», значит очередная высокопоставленная шишка изволила ласты склеить.  
Док нахмурился, но потом только пожал плечами. Он уже привык принимать факты к сведению, не анализируя их на логичность.

Хэви смыл пену и завернулся в огромное махровое полотенце. Док ушел в спальню, Хэви поплелся за ним и замер на пороге, увидев, что Док затягивает на спинке кровати шнуры.  
\- А это еще зачем? – спросил Хэви, хмурясь.  
\- Чтобы ты не дергался, - пояснил Док.   
\- Как-то я уже не уверен, - признался Хэви. – Это уже перебор, по-моему.  
Док остановился и внимательно посмотрел на него, поправив очки.  
\- Разве я делал тебе больно? – спросил он, склонив голову.  
Хэви подумал – Док уже неоднократно имел возможность отпилить ему голову, и вообще, хотел бы – уже прикончил бы, и придумал как вынести по пакетам или растворить в ванне. 

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Хэви. – Делай со мной что хочешь, Док. Я тебе доверяю.  
Док тонко усмехнулся и кивнул в сторону кровати. Пока Хэви укладывался, Док стащил пижамную футболку и мешковатые домашние спортивные штаны, и накинул белый халат. Тяжело вздохнул и повесил на шею стетоскоп.   
\- Думаю, обойдемся без бахил, - кисло сказал он. 

Хэви посмотрел на него и потерял дар речи. Он считал, что Док в принципе привлекательный, но иногда, в отдельные моменты, Док выпускал свою внутреннюю богиню что ли, свою животную привлекательность. Он становился настолько притягательным… у Хэви во рту пересохло, пока он пялился на Дока. Тому дичайше шел расстегнутый халат на голое тело, подчеркивал, какой Док высокий и стройный, не тощий, но чертовски ладный, с узкой талией и широкими плечами. 

\- Иди, блядь, сюда, - хрипло сказал Хэви, совершенно забыл о грядущих перспективах.  
Ему хотелось прикоснуться губами к нежным темно-розовым соскам, обрамленным черными волосками. Хотелось взять Дока обеими ладонями за бедра, уложить в постель, раздвинуть ему ноги коленом и двигаться в нем долго-долго, пока Док не начнет хрипло стонать распухшими губами и впиваться ногтями в плечи. 

\- Так, спокойно, - сказал Док, покусывая губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку. – Угомонись. Мы только начали.   
Хэви опомнился, кивнул и лег, прижав запястья к спинке кровати. Док затянул узел на его руке, потом обошел и привязал другую.  
\- Мне вот интересно, - задумчиво проговорил он. – Если ты действительно захочешь освободиться, что не выдержит первым, веревка или кровать?   
Хэви задрал голову и осмотрел толстую джутовую веревку.  
\- Думаю, я раньше выломаю спинку, - сказал он. – А там уже освободиться - раз плюнуть.  
\- Надо будет как-нибудь проверить, - хмыкнул Док.  
\- Я и так тебе могу сказать, - усмехнулся Хэви. – Я могу порвать такую веревку. Может, не сразу, но все-таки…  
Док вскинул брови.   
\- Громила, - проворчал он себе под нос, но вид у него почему-то был довольный, словно у кота, обожравшегося сливок.

\- Я был знаком с парнем, который мог порвать канат голыми руками, - задумчиво сказал Хэви. – Моряки, сука, страшные люди…  
Он поморщился и перевел взгляд на доктора. Тот поставил ему на грудь флакон смазки, потом достал нераспечатанную упаковку перчаток, разорвал ее и ловко, привычным движением, натянул перчатки.

\- Так, блядь, а это зачем? – насторожился Хэви.  
\- Так надо, - ответил Доктор. – Не нервничай, открой рот и скажи «А-а-а».  
\- А-а-а, - послушно сказал Хэви. – Ну а это зачем?  
\- Просто так, - ответил доктор, заметно забавляясь. – Ты отвлекаешься и не мешаешь мне.  
Он взял металлический стержень двумя пальцами и задумчиво покрутил его. Хэви наблюдал за ним, прикусив язык, чтобы не взмолиться: «Док, что-то я передумал». Он верил, что Док тут же остановится и развяжет, но Хэви все-таки доверился ему, и Док выглядел искренне увлеченным, ему нравилось делать то, что он тут творил.

\- Не пыхти, майн либе, - спокойно сказал Док. – Я еще ничего не сделал.  
\- Когда сделаешь – пыхтеть будет поздно, - огрызнулся Хэви.   
Док хмыкнул.  
\- Закрой глаза, - посоветовал он. – Давай, расслабься. Не бойся.  
Хэви закрыл глаза и прислушался к ощущениям. Док погладил его живот, потом взялся за член. Прикосновения латекса, даже теплого, нагретого человеческим телом, так отличались от прикосновения голых пальцев, что Хэви передернулся.  
\- Ти-хо, - приказал Док.   
Хэви охнул, ощутив странное, щекотное проникновение. Док нежно поглаживал большим пальцем его лобок, так что Хэви сосредоточился на этой ласке. Док что-то делал с его членом, это было больше щекотно, чем больно, и наконец, по головке скользнуло колечко и плотно обхватило ее, в уздечку уперся металлический шарик. Хэви открыл глаза и с любопытством посмотрел на член, потом перевел взгляд на Дока – тот возбужденно облизнулся, раздувал ноздри, чуть откинув голову назад, словно породистая лошадь.

\- И в чем смысл? – спросил Хэви, прислушиваясь к себе.  
\- Тебе не больно? – негромко спросил Док, поглаживая его по животу и бокам. – Все хорошо?  
\- Ну да, - ответил Хэви.   
\- Отлично, - кивнул Док.   
Он дотянулся до квадратной упаковки на столике, вскрыл ее и натянул на Хэви резинку.   
\- Погоди, в этом еще и трахаться можно? – удивился Хэви.  
\- Нужно, - улыбнулся Док.  
Он устроился сверху, уперся ладонями Хэви в грудь и медленно опустился. Смятый халат ему мешал, так что Док быстро избавился от него. Стетоскоп покачивался на его вспотевшей груди, и Хэви уставился на него почти загипнотизировано.

Док лениво двигался, ухмыляясь самым акульим образом, запрокинул голову, обнажив длинное горло, гортанно простонал. До Хэви наконец-то начало доходить, в чем заключается подлость этой игрушки.  
\- Д-док, - выдохнул он. – А она… а с ней вообще можно кончить?  
\- Неа, - ответил Док, сияя как лампочка.   
\- Бля-я-ядь, - простонал Хэви.  
Ощущения были кайфовые – Док туго обхватывал его, двигаясь вверх-вниз, а из-за штуки внутри казалось, что член обжимают со всех сторон, даже изнутри. Хэви казалось, что он вот-вот кончит, позорно быстро, но… кончить он как раз не мог.

\- Блядь, Док, нельзя так с живыми людьми поступать! – взвыл Хэви, выгибаясь. – Я же долго не выдержу!  
Док остановился и пальцем поправил очки на переносице.   
\- Вообще-то, тебе доступен сухой оргазм - начал он менторским тоном, словно не сидел задницей на члене, - Без тренировок ты его не получишь, но шанс есть…  
Хэви задрал голову и осмотрел затянутые на руках узлы.  
\- Доктор, - тихо сказал он. – Развяжи меня.  
Док замолчал, склонился к нему и спросил:  
\- Больно?  
\- Нет, - ответил Хэви, едва сдерживаясь. – Развяжи.  
\- А если нет? – после паузы спросил Док. – Я знаю, что ты выдержишь…  
«Прости, моя любимая кроватка из Икеи, - с жалостью подумал Хэви. – Я ж так тебя любил».

Он напряг руки и рванул - толстые деревянные пруты жалобно треснули, но веревки, как Хэви и предсказывал, выдержали. Док ахнул и отшатнулся, но Хэви отшвырнул сломанные деревяшки в сторону и схватил Дока за бока. Тот заорал от неожиданности, попытался отбрыкаться, но Хэви перевернулся, подмяв его, и стащил с члена. Док выгнулся, Хэви даже зубами заскрипел – так хотелось кончить.   
\- Ты нечестно играешь, - пророкотал он Доку в ухо, перевернув того на живот. – Давай на равных?  
Он подсунул Доку под грудь подушку, заломил руки за спину и крепко сжал ладонью за локти. Док дернулся в сторону, попытался увильнуть от проникновения, но Хэви звонко шлепнул его по подтянутой заднице, схватил за бедро и удержал. 

Док глухо и невнятно ругался в подушку, его острые лопатки подрагивали от напряжения. Хэви погладил кончиками пальцев влажную от пота спину. Он врубался быстро и резко, убедившись, что не травмирует Дока этой штукой в члене. Двигаться было легче, чем терпеть пытку удовольствием, он сосредоточился на том, чтобы делать Доку хорошо, и как-то позабыл о себе. Док начал мучительно стонать, попытался освободить руки, но куда ему…

\- Как ты там говорил, а, светило науки? – с ехидством спросил Хэви. – Что там тебе доступно? Какой-какой оргазм?  
\- Чтоб ты сдох, - пожелал Док, мокрый от пота.  
\- Вот-вот, - согласился Хэви. – Как тебе это нравится, а?  
Док начал дрожать всем телом. Его колени совсем разъехались, он прижался животом к подушке и вскрикивал уже совсем непотребно, бездумно дергался, пытаясь освободить руки и получить облегчение. Хэви решил, что помучает его еще несколько минут и сжалится. Он посмотрел вниз, туда, где их тела соединялись, потом не удержался и нежно погладил по припухшей розовой дырке, растянутой вокруг его блестящего от смазки члена. Док заскулил и вдруг дернулся всем телом с такой силой, что едва не соскользнул. 

Хэви грубо дернул его обратно, натягивая на себя, и по содроганиям, и по тому, как Док сжал его хер, понял, что Док, сучка эгоистичная, все-таки ухитрился кончить.  
Хэви перевернул его на спину. Док, залитый возбужденным румянцем, едва дышал. Он с трудом сфокусировал взгляд почерневших глаз на Хэви, дрожащей рукой поправил перекошенные очки, попытался что-то выговорить искусанными губами, но не сумел.

\- Вытащи из меня эту хуйню, - попросил Хэви.  
\- Сам вытащи, - прохрипел Док, пытаясь перевести дыхание.  
Хэви стащил резинку и отбросил ее на пол, потом присмотрелся, подцепил штуковину за кончик и медленно вытащил. Он только и успел схватить Дока за лицо и надавить на щеки, заставив приоткрыть рот – изнутри накатила такая волна, что Доку забрызгало все лицо, на длинных ресницах повисли белесые капли, – и очки не спасли, - потекло по щекам, закапало с подбородка. Хэви с трудом отодвинулся и рухнул рядом. Док снял, наконец, очки, отложил их на тумбочку, утер лицо краешком халата, брезгливо сплюнул на пол, потом молча подвинулся и лег щекой Хэви на плечо.

Хэви погладил его по волосам, вляпавшись в капли своей же спермы. Очертил пальцем контур челюсти. Док молчал, но как-то напряженно, о чем-то думал и хмурил черные брови.  
\- Так что, все-таки на балет? – спросил Хэви, заглянув ему в лицо.  
\- Иди на хуй, - усмехнулся Док, но перестал так мрачно и сосредоточенно смотреть в одну точку, заулыбался, потянулся всем телом и перекатился, устроившись целиком на Хэви.

\- Док, а ты до меня экспериментировал с кем-нибудь? – спросил Хэви, поддавшись любопытству.   
Доктор взглянул на него.  
\- Немного, - уклончиво ответил он. – Но далеко не всё.  
\- А меня тебе не жалко, - усмехнулся Хэви. – Я сильный, все выдержу.   
Доктор посмотрел на него почти шокировано.  
\- Что? Нет! То, что я делаю с тобой, безопасно… практически безопасно.  
Хэви вспомнил, как Док прижимал к его горлу острейшее лезвие… но промолчал. Действительно ведь обошлось царапиной, которую и ранкой-то считать нельзя. Доку доставалось куда сильнее - пусть Хэви и не оставлял на нем следов, серьезнее засосов и синяков на запястьях, но Док порой не мог ноги свести, дрожал, тяжело дышал и потом жадно пил воду, пытаясь прийти в себя. 

\- Ладно, а почему не признаешься, что тоже был на войне? – спросил Хэви.   
Доктор, лежащий в его объятиях, вздрогнул и сел.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – нервно спросил он.  
\- Догадался, - сказал Хэви. – Ты слишком много знаешь и умеешь для простого хирурга. На кого ты работал, что теперь стесняешься?  
\- На Вермахт, - мрачно ответил Док и отодвинулся.  
\- Не пизди, - фыркнул Хэви.  
Док помолчал. 

\- Да примерно на таких же ублюдков, - ответил он наконец. – У кого было много денег и не было совести.   
Он понурился.  
\- Пленных пытал? – тихо спросил Хэви, которому стало не по себе.  
\- Пытает – палач! – рявкнул Док, взглянув на него бешеными глазами. – Или садист! А я врач!  
Но он тут же потух.  
\- Да, получается, что пытал, - сказал он глухо. – Только мы называли это… как же это… жертвы во имя общего блага. Как-то так.  
Хэви обнял его сзади. Он не видел смысла укорять Доктора - раз тот не продолжает свои эксперименты, а сидит тут и корит себя, значит, он и сам осознал, что был неправ и творил зло.

\- А над чем работал? – спросил он интереса ради. – Что изучал?   
\- А что нужно богатым старым ублюдкам? – ответил вопросом Док. – Бессмертие.  
Хэви осекся.  
\- И как? – наконец спросил он.  
\- Как обычно, - фыркнул Док. – Давай сменим тему, пожалуйста.  
\- Ты в розыске? – спросил Хэви, сообразив кое-что. – Ты скрываешься?  
Док замер на секунду и попытался освободиться.  
\- Ну да, - скептически ответил он. – Поэтому мы каждые выходные гуляем по центру мировой столицы… не переживай, меня никто не ищет и я тебя не скомпрометирую.  
\- Причем тут это? – возмутился Хэви. – Может, тебе защита нужна!   
Доктор обернулся и поглядел на него обескураженно, но потом понял, что Хэви не шутит и не издевается, и его взгляд смягчился.

\- Нет, либе, - сказал он. – Никто меня не преследует и никому я не нужен. Я простой доктор, который вправляет грыжи и зашивает раны.   
\- Ты зря мне не доверяешь, - негромко заметил Хэви. – Я, по-твоему, законопослушный гражданин? Я тебя не сдам. И постараюсь защитить.   
Доктор улыбнулся и поцеловал Хэви в кончик носа.   
\- Хорошо, мой милый, - сказал он. – Спасибо.


	6. Chapter 6

\- По-моему, мы все-таки идем не туда, - сознался Хэви.  
Он так резко остановился, что Док, идущий следом, врезался в его спину.

\- Насколько не туда? – уточнил Док, поправив очки.  
\- Ну… в другую сторону, - виновато ответил Хэви.  
Док вздохнул.  
\- Сколько раз я предлагал посмотреть в навигатор? – риторически спросил он.  
\- Ну прости, - ответил Хэви. – Я был уверен, что мы идем правильно… эти долбаные переулки… старинная архитектура…  
Он вдруг заметил, что Док его совсем не слушает, а пялится, задрав голову, куда-то в сторону. Хэви тоже посмотрел. 

\- Ах вот где мы! - сказал он. – Это же Центральный Детский Мир. Мы на Лубянке!  
\- Какой красивый, - почти благоговейно проговорил Док. – Такой большой.  
\- И такой центральный, - поддакнул Хэви.  
Док скептически посмотрел на него, но потом почти смущенно, что было на него совсем непохоже, проговорил:  
\- Может, зайдем?  
\- А нам-то зачем? – удивленно спросил Хэви. – У нас и детей-то нет.   
\- Тебе жалко или что? – рассердился Док. – Мы и так бродим туда-сюда кругами. А я хочу посмотреть!  
\- Ладно, - сдался Хэви. – Только не кричи на меня.

Они зашли в магазин и сразу же попали в орущую, визжащую, ревущую сопливую толпу.   
\- Ну охуеть теперь, - выдохнул Хэви. – Школа же началась… держись за мной.  
Он медленно побрел вперед, сквозь толпы детишек, пока не выбрался из многолюдной школьной ярмарки в относительно свободный отдел.   
\- Док? – позвал Хэви, обернувшись.   
Того рядом не было.  
\- Док? – встревожился Хэви, оглядываясь.  
\- Да тут я, - отозвался тот из-за его плеча. – Я же за тобой иду... тебя сложно потерять из вида, знаешь ли, ты большой мальчик.  
Хэви усмехнулся.

\- Сколько всего, - сказал он с восхищением, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Со времен моего детства столько всего придумали… У меня были только кубики.  
\- Прибитые к полу, - ехидно сказал Док, уже неплохо знакомый с местными реалиями и шуточками.  
\- … и куклы у сестер, - закончил Хэви. – А теперь смотри, и роботы, и… о-о, винтовки!   
\- Кто о чем, а Хэви о пушках, - фыркнул Док.   
Хэви остановился, вытащил бумажник и вручил его доктору.  
\- Это что? Это зачем? – удивился тот.  
\- Будешь моим гласом разума, - сказал Хэви. – Пока я половину этого гребаного магазина не унес.  
Док закатил глаза, но спрятал бумажник в карман.

Они, словно зачарованные, бродили по отделам, то и дело дергая друг друга за рукава, словно мальчишки. Возле большой ростовой фигуры Человека-паука оба задержались и замолчали.   
\- Знаешь, о чем я думаю? – задумчиво сказал Хэви.  
\- Знаю, - ответил Док. – О его заднице.  
\- Что? Нет! – улыбнулся Хэви. – Я думаю только о твоей заднице, Док… но я тут подумал… может, и нам заказать какой-нибудь костюмчик?  
\- Халка? – улыбнулся Док.  
\- Не мне, - возразил Хэви. – Что-нибудь для тебя… чулочки, корсет или что-то такое…  
Док помолчал.  
\- Может быть, - наконец сказал он, но Хэви заметил на его невозмутимом, гладковыбритом лице отсвет румянца.

На втором этаже Хэви задержался в магазине мягких игрушек. Он не мог пояснить, чем его привлек странный плюшевый уродец, темно-коричневый, с нежно-зелеными ушами и глазами-пуговицами. Хэви уже сто лет не видел игрушек с пуговичными глазами… хотя он и так сто лет не видел игрушек, как-то не обращал на них внимания.

\- Что это? – с интересом спросил Док, увидев, что Хэви застрял у стенда.  
\- Это, хм… собачка? – предположил Хэви.   
\- Больше похоже на дитя любви медведя и… и кобольда, - растерянно сказал Док.  
\- Неведомая хуйня, в общем, - усмехнулся Хэви. – Поебень зеленоухая.  
\- А что написано на бирке? – спросил Доктор.   
\- «Котик Пых», - прочитал Хэви.  
Они помолчали.

\- Ну, что Пых – это заметно, - сказал Хэви. – По его виду понятно, что без сочного пыха не обошлось.   
Доктор усмехнулся. Хэви с сожалением положил кота на полку и отошел. Потом вернулся и погладил зеленое ухо.  
\- Ты что, прилип? – с раздражением спросил Док. – Пойдем дальше.  
\- Да, идем, - сказал Хэви и заставил себя отвернуться от игрушки.  
Док несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на него, потом подобрал плюшевого кота с полки и понес к кассе.

\- Ты что делаешь? – удивился Хэви.  
\- Я его куплю, - невозмутимо сказал Док. – Я его кое-кому подарю.  
\- Кому? – спросил Хэви.  
\- Своему любовнику, - невозмутимо ответил Доктор. - Спасибо, что выбрал.   
\- А я тогда тебе кто? – после паузы спросил Хэви, который просто обалдел от подобных заявлений.  
\- Друг, - ответил Док и зубасто улыбнулся девушке на кассе. - Майн руссишер фрайнд.  
Хэви молчал. Он так растерялся, что даже не сумел обидеться, он только смотрел на Доктора и пытался понять – что это было, жестокая шутка или болезненная правда. 

Доктор расплатился за кота, убрал его в бумажный пакет с логотипом магазина и кивнул Хэви. Они поднялись на третий этаж, где было намного меньше людей. Здесь, в основном, продавали одежду для беременных, маленьких и богатых, так что основная масса покупателей осталась внизу, только забитые до отказа стеклянные лифты скользили наверх, в ресторанный дворик. 

\- Что ты такой мрачный? – спросил Док, оглянувшись.  
Хэви хмуро посмотрел на него.  
\- Кто он? – спросил Хэви.   
Док заморгал и остановился.  
\- Кто? – спросил он ошарашено. – Что?  
\- Когда ты вообще успеваешь? – буркнул Хэви. – Ты что, в две смены, что ли? как только жопа выдерживает?   
\- Что ты несешь? – не выдержал Док. – Я тебя совершенно не понимаю.  
Он остановился, взял Хэви за рукав и всмотрелся в его лицо.

\- Майн Готт! Ты серьезно?! Я же пошутил!  
\- Да? – спросил Хэви дрогнувшим голосом.   
Док закатил глаза и громко вздохнул. Потом протянул ему пакет с котом.  
\- Я просто не хотел дарить при всех, - сказал он. – Еще пришьют нам пропаганду, дети же кругом… Это тебе.  
Хэви взял пакет и прижал к груди. У него дрожали губы, пытаясь сложиться в широкую улыбку. Док, глядя на него, только головой покачал.

\- Миша, ты удивительный человек, - сказал он. – Такой большой и... но временами ведешь себя как ребенок.  
Хэви все-таки улыбнулся.   
\- Я бы тебя поцеловал, - задумчиво сказал Док. – Но обстоятельства не позволяют… Ты никогда не думал переехать?  
\- Куда? – спросил Хэви.   
Они снова зашагали наверх, но больше ничего интересного не попалось, сплошь магазины с детскими тряпками. 

\- В Европу, - пожал плечами Док. – Туда, где можно целоваться.  
\- Извини, Док, но я что-то на свой век наездился, - сказал Хэви. – А в Европе твоей драгоценной от муслимов теперь протолкнуться негде. Я русский, мне только дома хорошо.  
\- Это где? – прищурился Док. – В однушке на Бабушкинской?  
\- Не надо язвить, - попросил Хэви. – Ты понимаешь, о чем я.   
Док кисло улыбнулся.

Они поднялись на самый верхний этаж, в ресторанный дворик, и даже прижались друг к другу, когда мимо них пробежала с гиком и ором толпа детишек, топая и шумя, словно стадо маленьких слонов.  
\- Ну нахуй, - сказал Хэви. – Тут не пожрать.  
Он заметил полный брезгливости взгляд Дока – тот, скривившись, наблюдал, как какая-то слабоумная мамашка меняет лялечке подгузник прямо на столике, между промасленными бумажными пакетами из макдака.

\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - с отвращением сказал Док. – Какая гадость!  
Хэви потащил его прочь, и к счастью, заметил вход в более тихий ресторанчик.   
\- А я думал, что тебя ничем не пронять, - сказал он. – Ты же доктор!  
\- На детское говно я не подписывался, - возразил Док. – Тьфу, у меня аппетит пропал.  
\- Ничего-ничего, - утешительно проговорил Хэви. – Сейчас вернется.   
Док мрачно посмотрел на него, но все-таки взял поднос и поставил на него две бутылки медового пива.

\- Какой ты чувствительный мальчик, герр Доктор, - поддразнил Хэви.  
Доктор ожег его взглядом.   
\- Не ты ли только что обижался, как пятиклашка, которому не купили новую машинку? – прошипел он.   
Хэви прикусил язык. Дока опасно было дразнить, он прекрасно держал удар и всегда находился с ответом. 

Они заняли один из самых тихих столиков в углу. Доктор задумчиво наблюдал за огромным воздушным шаром, который поднимался и опускался на тросах.

\- Ничего, правда? – спросил Хэви, сорвав крышки с бутылок.  
\- Ничего, - согласился Док, забрав свою бутылку.   
Несколько минут они молча расправлялись с едой, запивая медовухой.  
\- Не люблю детей, - вдруг сказал Док, видимо, продолжая какой-то внутренний разговор. – А моя бывшая жена их очень хотела… ты вообще можешь представить меня нежным и любящим отцом?  
Хэви задумчиво осмотрел его.  
\- Знаешь, у меня есть один кореш, - сказал он. – Странный мужик, но не в этом дело… в общем, у него любовница – такая горячая цыпа, что не передать.  
\- И причем тут это? – удивился Док.  
\- Может, ты дослушаешь? – спросил Хэви.   
Док кивнул, адресовав ему виноватую усмешку.

\- У нее… то ли пятеро, то ли семеро детей, - продолжил Хэви. – Я не считал, но много.  
\- Ого! – удивился Док. – А она точно горячая цыпа? Или у нее сиськи до колена?  
\- Точно, - сказал Хэви. – Я ее видел, реально горячая, по ней и не скажешь, что целый выводок пацанов.  
\- Ладно, - терпеливо ответил Док. – И что?  
\- В общем, у кореша моего были терки с самым младшим, - сказал Хэви. – Там не парень, а заноза в жопе, срались по любому поводу… кореш мне даже предлагал приплатить, если пацанчик, ну знаешь… случайно откуда-нибудь упадет и сломает себе шею. Я до сих пор не уверен, что это было в шутку.  
Док слушал, вопросительно вскинул брови. Он любил истории Хэви, и знал, чем Хэви зарабатывает на жизнь, так что не спорил. 

\- В общем, я к чему, - сказал Хэви, оставив пустую бутылку обратно на поднос с грязной посудой. – Оказывается, баба эта с корешом моим давно мутит, они там сходились и расходились… короче, пацанчик – это его родной сын.  
\- Хм, - сказал Док. – И что, они сразу решили свои семейные проблемы?  
Хэви рассмеялся.

\- Хер бы там плавал, - сказал он. – По-моему, они теперь еще сильнее друг друга ненавидят. Вот так выебнешься, кто чей папка и кто чью мамку ебал, а окажется, что и ебали твою мамку, и сам ты - папка юного долбоеба.  
\- А к чему была вся эта увлекательная история? – спросил Док. – Не подумай, мне было интересно, но какова мораль?  
\- Это я к тому, что представить отцом можно кого угодно, - пояснил Хэви. – Даже тебя. Отцовство - это не какое-то достижение, это всего лишь не вынутый вовремя хуй.  
Доктор хмыкнул.

\- Поехали к тебе? – спросил он, когда на подносе осталась только грязная посуда.  
Хэви кивнул и поднялся.  
\- Ты, кстати, не думал… может ко мне переедешь? – спросил он небрежно.  
\- Думал, - ответил Док. – Но от тебя мне на работу ездить с двумя пересадками, и автобус раз в никогда.  
\- Ну да, - вздохнув, сказал Хэви. – Неудобно. По прямой тебе минут двадцать?  
\- Меньше, - ответил Док. – Я быстро хожу.  
\- Можно снимать квартиру на синей ветке, - осторожно предложил Хэви. – Мне все равно где.  
Док молчал, потом рассеянно улыбнулся, взял Хэви за локоть и потащил прочь. 

Он сразу же сделал себе горячую ванну, забрался по самое горло и блаженно застонал, пока Хэви запихивал одежду в стиральную машинку. Док всегда после прогулок старался смыть с себя пот. Хэви сначала думал, что Док нервный чистюля, но после секса Док как раз не любил мыться, наоборот, предпочитал обниматься и пропитываться запахом другого человека. Скорее всего, его раздражало ощущение большого города, грязи, невольных прикосновений, толпы. 

Понежившись в ванне, Док выбрался и босиком прошлепал по полу, рухнул на кровать животом вниз. Он выругался, вытащил из-под себя подвернувшийся флакон со смазкой и отбросил его на другой конец кровати. Хэви склонился над ним с полотенцем и медленно, аккуратно вытер спину и плечи. Док повернул к нему лицо.  
\- Что-то я устал, - сказал он полусонно.   
\- Отдыхай, - мягко ответил Хэви.  
Он сел рядом и принялся поглаживать Дока по худой сильной спине. Док как-то очень удовлетворенно вздыхал, подложил руки под голову и закрыл глаза.

Хэви спустился ниже.  
\- М-м? – лениво спросил Док, ощутив, как прогибается матрас.  
\- Лежи-лежи, - проворковал Хэви. – У тебя час релакса… хочешь, включу музыку из йоги?  
\- Обойдусь, - пробормотал Док. – А что ты собираешься дела-а-а…  
Он застонал и выгнулся. Хэви тихонько потерся небритой щекой о его крепкую, упругую ягодицу, провел носом по ложбинке и поцеловал.

Док стонал все громче и громче. Он комкал несчастное одеяло и задирал задницу так непристойно, что у Хэви стучало в висках. Поэтому он не сразу услышал, когда Док сказал:  
\- Стой. Хэви, хватит! Подожди!  
Хэви остановился и приподнялся на локтях.  
\- Что такое? – обеспокоился он.  
\- Убери его, - попросил Док, нервно тыча пальцем в плюшевого кота, которого Хэви посадил на комод.  
\- Чего-о-о? – недоверчиво спросил Хэви.  
Ему ужасно не хотелось прекращать, а хотелось лизать доктора и дальше, и слушать, как тот всхлипывает, трется грудью о постель и изнывает от удовольствия.

\- Он… пялится, - сказал Док. – Я не могу так. Убери его.  
Хэви собирался съязвить, но вместо этого слез с кровати и запихнул кота в верхний ящик комода.   
\- Извини, приятель, - сказал он. – Ты еще слишком маленький, чтобы на такое смотреть.  
Док что-то гневно буркнул. Хэви вернулся к нему и потрепал по ягодице.

\- Продолжим? – спросил он. – Или тебя еще что-нибудь смущает?  
\- Да, - высокомерно проговорил Док. – То, что твой язык не там, где ему полагается быть!  
\- Ах ты зараза! - выдохнул Хэви, ухмыляясь. – Ты у меня пищать будешь, слышишь? Звать мамочку и Ремарка! И Эриха, и Марию!  
Док рассмеялся и раздвинул ноги, устраиваясь удобнее.  
\- Докажи, - промурлыкал он и опустил подбородок на сложенные на подушке руки.

Хэви долго ласкал его, доводя до исступления, Док стонал и плавился в его руках. Ремарка и Гёте он не звал, но издавал такие жалобные и похотливые звуки, что Хэви сжал себя ладонью, чтобы не кончить. Удовольствие Дока было первоочередным.   
Наконец Док затих, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Хэви взял его на руки, словно маленького ребенка, и несколько минут укачивал, пока Док приходил в себя. 

\- Ты просто… как у вас говорят... золотой? – тихо проговорил Док. – Золотце, да?  
\- Да, - сказал Хэви. – Что это ты?  
Док потянулся к нему и поцеловал в губы - в постели у него брезгливости не было, Хэви иногда даже казалось, что Доку в кайф обмазываться потом, спермой и слюной.   
\- У меня еще никогда такого взаимопонимания не было, - проговорил Док. – Даже не представляю, что буду делать без тебя.  
\- Так я пока умирать не собираюсь, - улыбнулся Хэви. – Я всегда в твоем распоряжении, герр Доктор.   
Доктор без улыбки поглядел на него, потом кивнул и вернулся на кровать.


	7. Chapter 7

На горизонте висело раскаленное дрожащее марево, асфальт плыл… правда, сколько его осталось этого асфальта – город то и дело упаковывали в плитку, вскрывали ее и упаковывали заново, - бабло само себя не распилит. Казалось, что гигантская статуя Петра Первого едва заметно подрагивает, словно Петру не терпелось слезть с этого идиотского пьедестала из кораблей и уйти по своим царским делам. 

Несмотря на то, что солнце почти закатилось за дома на другом берегу Москвы-реки, в воздухе не ощущалось долгожданной вечерней прохлады.  
Хэви решил, что найдет Дока на набережной, а потом они купят сразу по две порции мороженого. А ночью прицепят на вентилятор мокрую наволочку, чтобы ее раздувало ветром, и тогда будет хорошо и свежо. Футболка прилипла к спине, между лопатками тек ручеек пота, и мысли о холодном мороженом превращались в навязчивую манию.

На длинном многоступенчатом деревянном помосте перед журчащими фонтанами собралось столько народа, что Хэви не сразу нашел Доктора. В фонтане плескались дети, и совсем маленькие, и взрослые, лет восемнадцати. На верхних ступеньках на пледах загорали девицы в купальниках.   
Хэви прикрыл глаза ладонью и прищурился, и заметил Дока – тот сидел на самой дальней ступеньке. Док, в светлой футболке и шортах-хаки по колено, посмотрел на Хэви и вяло помахал ему рукой. Хэви зашагал к нему, стараясь не наступить на чью-нибудь ногу и не раздавить шмыгающих на самокатах детей. Он сел рядом с Доком, подавив желание сжать того за колено, и пожалел, что не может поцеловать Дока в висок или в губы. Очень хотелось. Словно обозначить «я тебе рад, я соскучился, ты мой», что-то такое.

\- Хочешь мороженое? – спросил Хэви.  
Док осмотрел его с недоумением.  
\- А где оно? – спросил он.  
\- Пока – в магазине, - улыбнулся Хэви. – Но я предлагаю купить по пути.   
\- А-а, - протянул Док. – Да, жарко.  
\- Ночью будет гроза, - сказал Хэви, взглянув на безоблачное оранжевое небо.   
Док промолчал, он рассматривал свои колени и хмурился.

\- Что случилось? – встревожился Хэви.   
Док посмотрел на него и шумно вздохнул.  
\- Я могу чем-то помочь? – спросил Хэви, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
Док кивнул. Он пару секунд покусывал губу, потом шумно вздохнул, словно решил для себя какой-то важный вопрос.   
\- Я думаю, что нам не стоит больше видеться, - сказал он, нервно поправив очки.  
Хэви поперхнулся.

\- Почему? – наконец спросил он, когда сумел заговорить.  
\- Так будет лучше для нас обоих, - твердо сказал Док.   
\- Я… я что-то сделал не так? – спросил Хэви, холодея до самых глубин. – Я тебя чем-то обидел? Что не так?  
\- Всё так, - ответил Док. – В смысле… все не так. Нет, проблема не в тебе. Проблема в том, что я больше не хочу встречаться.  
Хэви помолчал.

\- Я не понимаю, - наконец сказал он. – У нас ведь всё было хорошо. Тебе же было со мной хорошо.   
\- Ну и что? – зло спросил Док. – Поигрались и хватит.  
Хэви осекся.  
\- Я не играл, - рассердился он. – Я к тебе серьезно относился!   
\- Ну и зря, - буркнул Док.  
\- Что ты заладил «ну» и «ну»?! – рявкнул Хэви. – Ты что, лошадь?!  
На его крик обернулись. Док поморщился, стащил очки и помассировал переносицу.

\- Слушай, мы взрослые люди, - проговорил он. – Давай вести себя как взрослые. Мы неплохо провели время, но это пора прекращать.  
\- Почему? – спросил Хэви. – С чего ты так решил? Что, проснулся утром и решил «а пошлю-ка я старину Хэви подальше», да?  
\- Ага, - ответил Док.  
Хэви даже дернулся к нему, сжав кулаки. Ему зверски хотелось взять Дока за ворот и трясти, пока вся дурь не вытряхнется, но он сдержался.

\- И что теперь? – спросил он. – Просто разойдемся и все?  
\- Ну да, - ответил Док, пожав плечами. – Каждый вернется к своей жизни.   
\- У меня твои вещи остались, - сказал Хэви растерянно. – Их тебе как, почтой отправлять что ли?  
\- Сожги, - равнодушно ответил Док. – Или выбрось, мне все равно.  
Хэви молчал. Док, ставший чужим и далеким, тоже молчал и щурился на солнце.

\- Почему ты так со мной поступаешь? – не выдержав, жалобно спросил Хэви. – Что я тебе такого сделал?  
\- Ничего, - ответил Док. – В том и дело.  
\- В чем? - спросил Хэви, повернувшись к нему. – Я тебя мало любил? Или что? Где я тебя недолюбил? Или ты потому, что я не захотел в Европку переезжать? Ну давай переедем. Давай распишемся? Если в этом все дело, то давай. Только не бросай меня. Пожалуйста.   
Док поморщился.  
\- Не унижайся, - сказал он. – Я тебя не таким хочу запомнить.

\- …Ой, да пошел ты нахуй, - не выдержал Хэви. – Сраный ебаный эгоист! Сука, все вы такие! Остыл – и послал нахуй, да?  
\- Не ори, - прошипел Док. – Дети кругом.  
Хэви обернулся и заметил, что детей вокруг реально до жопы, прямо как специально слетелись посмотреть на скандал.  
\- Ты специально это место выбрал? – догадался Хэви. – Боялся, что наедине я тебе в морду дам?  
\- Естественно нет, - оскорблено ответил Док. – Я не твой раб и не твоя собственность! Я тебе не принадлежу. Я захотел уйти – и ухожу.  
\- Ну и вали, - процедил Хэви. – Давай, жопу поднял и упиздовал.  
Док свернул глазами.  
\- Не надо опускаться до грязной брани, - с достоинством сказал он. – Я надеялся, что мы разойдемся как взрослые люди…  
\- Пошел в пизду, - буркнул Хэви и встал.

Он зашагал обратно к метро, не оглядываясь, но по пути ему попалась маленькая кофейня. Хэви планировал заглянуть сюда с Доком, купить эскимо, он и подумать не мог, что все закончится так… его переполняла обида и бессильная ярость, и тем сильнее ему захотелось мороженого. Такого холодного, чтобы даже зубы заломило.   
\- Эскимо! – буркнул он, ткнув пальцем в холодильный ларь, где под стеклом лежали брикеты в серебристой упаковке. – Два… нет, три!  
Девушка-продавщица посмотрела на него странно, но Хэви так мрачно взглянул в ответ, что она тут же выдала ему мороженое и высыпала сдачу на тарелочку. 

Хэви сорвал упаковку и откусил почти половину эскимо. Рот свело от холода, даже в затылке заныло, но Хэви упрямо разжевал тающее мороженое.   
Он подумал и отправился назад, и ничуть не удивился, увидев, что Доктор ушел. К счастью, наверное. Хэви не знал, чего ему хочется сильнее - вручить Доку мороженое и попросить «давай все-таки разберемся и помиримся» или запихнуть ему эскимо в задницу. 

Он побрёл к метро, стараясь не закапать футболку тающим шоколадом.   
«Вот же сучара, - бессильно злился Хэви. – Ну что было не так?»  
«Позвоню ему, как выйду из метро, - думал Хэви. – Надо остыть и поговорить».  
«Пизда очкастая! – бесился Хэви. – Да пошел он нахуй, разошлись и ладно».  
\- Док, возьми трубку! – бурчал Хэви, прильнув ухом к мобильному.   
В черный список, что ли добавил? А впрочем, похуй, он еще пожалеет, что так легко отказался от Хэви. Можно подумать, он где-нибудь еще найдет такого ебаря!  
\- Ну возьми же трубку, мать твою! Ссыкло ебаное! 

… А ведь Док уже давно начал как-то странно посматривать. Хэви только теперь это понял, только теперь, прокручивая в памяти всякие эпизоды, он осознал, что тревожные звоночки звенели уже давно.  
Но ведь ничего плохого не было. Все было так хорошо. Хэви никогда еще не влюблялся так безоглядно, головой в омут. Он так баловал Доктора, так ему потакал, так хотел, чтобы Док был с ним счастлив и доволен. А Док, оказывается, паскуда, уёбок, расчетливый сукин сын, совсем не увлекся… нет, быть такого не может! Хэви же видел, что нравится Доку. Такое нельзя подделать. Он ведь видел, как Док на него смотрит, как прикасается… тогда почему он так легко оттолкнул? 

Когда Хэви поднялся из метро на поверхность, влажная духота сменилась резкими, холодными порывами ветра – с севера шла гроза, захватывая город. На горизонте уже набухли черные дождевые тучи, грозящие принести настоящую осень.   
Хэви поднялся на свой этаж пешком. Еще не хватало застрять в лифте на всю ночь, если шквальным ветром оборвет какие-нибудь важные провода. 

Он несколько минут стоял в тишине и полумраке перед окном, позволяя боли наполнить себя доверху. Останкинская башня, шприц с триколором, торчала слева, но ее так стремительно заволакивало тучами, что было даже страшновато. Мгла словно поглощала город, хочешь не хочешь, а начнешь думать о чудищах, которые могут скрываться в этой голодной мутной пелене.  
Он тут же принялся думать о другом чудовище, вполне реальном, о безжалостном чудовище с серыми глазами и черными волосами. Сердце запрыгало в груди, болезненно сжалось. Хэви застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, опустил взгляд и заметил спортивную площадку. 

Через минуту он уже сбегал по ступенькам. Внизу, у подъезда, крутился быдловатый молодняк, Хэви в кои-то веки им даже обрадовался. Он специально прошагал, не торопясь, надеясь, что к нему полезут и тогда он отведет душеньку, но эти юные шакалюги прекрасно чувствовали с кем не стоит связываться, и молча расступилис.

Хэви вышел на спортивную площадку, подошел к высокому турнику, стащил футболку и принялся подтягиваться. Дождь, словно этого и дожидался, тут же хлынул стеной, Хэви крепче перехватил мокрое железо, но не остановился. Плечи заныли, руки горели, но Хэви не останавливался, только стискивал зубы до скрипа.   
«А ведь символично, - подумал он, рывком поднимая себя над железной перекладиной. – Док пришел в мою жизнь с дождем, а теперь дождь смоет его… даже следов не останется».

Руки соскользнули, Хэви рухнул на колени, ободравшись о гравий. Над его головой свернула молния, и одновременно с громом Хэви заорал, выплескивая боль. От крика стало легче. Спина ныла от усталости, прикушенная губа распухла, по плечам и голове лупили потоки холодной воды. Хэви устало поднялся. Футболка, висящая на соседней перекладине, промокла насквозь, Хэви не стал ее надевать, только накинул на плечи и поплелся к темному подъезду.

\- Что, дядя, телка бросила? – сочувствующе спросил кто-то из гопоты.   
Хэви сообразил, что они его видели - из подъезда как раз открывался вид на спортивную площадку, мусорные баки и клумбу со вкопанными шинами.  
«А может и получится подраться, - подумал Хэви. – Должно полегчать».  
\- Не, я голубой, - ответил он. – Пидор, в смысле… мужик меня бросил.  
«Давайте! - подумал он с веселой злостью. - Рискните здоровьем, всем шеи сверну».   
Он приготовился к тому, что на него нападут всей толпой, но в темноте кто-то только вздохнул, да с другой стороны щелкнули зажигалкой, прикуривая сигарету.

\- Хуево, - с сочувствием сказал молодой мужской голос. – Не пиздато.  
Хэви даже растерялся, такой толерантности от московских гопников он не ожидал.  
\- Да ваще говно, - поддержал кто-то еще, в темноте лиц было не видно, только по силуэту и угадывались люди, и еще по огонькам сигарет.   
\- Ну так, - устало ответил Хэви, прошел мимо и зашагал по ступенькам.   
Внутри поселилась тоскливая пустота: ни злости, ни отчаяния, только смирение и грусть.

Хэви зашел домой, щелкнул выключателем и отжал над ванной футболку. Пока набиралась горячая ванна, он выгреб из шкафа и корзины для белья все вещи Дока и сложил их в отдельный пакет. Лучше сделать это сразу, чем потом натыкаться и мучиться.   
Ему казалось, что Дока много в его квартире, словно тут на самом деле живет два человека, а оказалось, что все вещи Дока помещаются в большой пакет. Хэви выставил этот пакет за дверь и завалился в горячую ванну. 

Он не сразу осознал, что уже несколько минут бездумно пялится на свои порозовевшие колени, выступающие над водой.  
«Должно же стать легче, - беспомощно думал Хэви. - В горячей воде всегда боль стихает…»   
Видимо, на душевную боль это не распространялось, такой беде горячая ванна не могла помочь.  
«Как глупо и нелепо, - подумал Хэви. – Глупо страдать, обнимая колени… а как правильно?»

На ум лезли почему-то черно-белые эпизоды из просмотренных фильмов, что-то про мужественные квадратные подбородки, скупые мужские слезы и все такое. Но Хэви не мог представить себя героем нуарного фильма. Он не знал, что ему делать и как справляться с тем, что его сердце разбили так равнодушно, словно это была простая стекляшка. «Откровенно говоря, дорогая, мне совершенно наплевать». Ну какая же сука, а?  
Бессердечный эгоистичный ублюдок. Ну что ему было не так?! 

Хэви выбрался из ванны и интереса ради выглянул за дверь. Он бы не удивился, если бы пакет всего за десять минут исчез, - это Россия, детка, - но тот стоял на месте. Хэви тяжело вздохнул и занес его обратно.  
Он вытащил грязную рубашку Дока, пропахшую запахом его горького одеколона, волос и пота, и обреченно положил ее на соседнюю подушку. Рубашка пахла так… так успокаивающе, словно это Док остался на ночь, лежит рядом и сонно дышит. Хэви в темноте скатился с кровати, цапнул с комода Пыха и вернулся обратно, сунув плюшевого кота под мышку. Все равно никто не узнает и не увидит.


	8. Chapter 8

Док сидел на скамейке у подъезда и курил, до горла застегнувшись в теплое длинное бежевое пальто. Хэви остановился на несколько секунд: выглядел Док паршиво, он казался измученным и отощавшим, под глазами залегли синяки, которые не скрывали даже очки. 

\- С каких пор ты куришь? – спросил Хэви, не удержавшись.  
\- Я всегда курю, когда нервничаю, - нервно ответил Док.  
\- М-м, ясно, - ответил Хэви.  
Он отвернулся и зашел в подъезд, и почти сразу услышал легкие шаги - Док шел за ним. 

\- Доров, пацаны, - сказал Хэви расступившейся компашке.  
\- Доров, - нестройным хором ответили ему.   
Хэви зашагал по ступенькам, перескакивая сразу по две-три. Ему не хотелось ехать с Доком в одном лифте и вообще находиться с ним в замкнутом пространстве – Хэви не был уверен, что сдержится и не даст Доктору в морду.

Когда он начал встречаться с Доком для траха и приятной компании, он как-то незаметно отстранился от тех подработок, где нужно было кого-то отпиздить. Ему казалось, что как-то неправильно бить людей и при этом спать с медиком, который вообще-то людей лечит, хоть и не любит их. Но теперь Хэви ничего не сдерживало, наоборот, он с удовольствием хватался за любую возможность разбить кому-нибудь ебало, а это не самым положительным образом влияло на его характер. 

На пятом этаже Хэви разогнался в полную силу, но Док не отставал, дышал в спину.  
«Дурная гонка», - подумал Хэви, услышав между восьмым и девятым этажами, что Док начал задыхаться, но из чистого упрямства он не сбавил темп, и Док тоже не сбавил, так что бежали они по ступенькам, как два придурка, как два упрямых барана.  
На одиннадцатом этаже они остановились. 

Док, тяжело дыша, прижал ладонь к боку. Хэви тоже держался за бок, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.   
\- Староват я уже бегать от мужиков, - пробормотал он.   
\- Позволь мне все объяснить, - попросил Док, сообразив, что его вот-вот оставят за дверью. – Ты можешь меня выслушать?  
\- Могу, - согласился Хэви. – Только не хочу.  
\- Пожалуйста, - смиренно попросил Док.   
\- Ладно, - помолчав, сказал Хэви. – Давай, я слушаю.  
\- Прямо тут? – изумился Док. – В подъезде?  
\- А хуле-то нет? – пожал плечами Хэви. – Ты меня вообще бросил посреди города, и тебе было похер. Скажи спасибо, что я тебя в подвал не затащил к крысам, тебе бы там не понравилось.  
Док сглотнул.

Несколько минут они молчали: Хэви ждал, а Док нервно хрустел пальцами. По его уставшему лицу метались тени - обрывки мыслей, обметанные губы то и дело кривились, но он так и не сумел ничего сказать.  
\- Ясно, - кивнул Хэви, которому надоело. – Был не рад повидаться, проваливай.  
\- Погоди! – охнул Док и попытался схватить его за плечо.  
\- Тронешь меня – я тебе руку сломаю, - сухо предупредил Хэви. – А без ручек из тебя хирурга не выйдет.  
Док отступил, такой растерянный и опустошенный, что сердце Хэви на секунду, - на секундочку! – пропустило удар.

Он захлопнул дверь перед носом Дока, неторопливо переоделся в домашнее, натянул теплые носки, - в квартире было дико холодно, слабенькое отопление ничуть не спасало, - и выглянул в окно.  
Док сидел на скамейке у подъезда, и, судя по характерным движениям, снова курил. Не ушел…  
\- Ты – идиот, - сказал Хэви вслух, посмотрев на себя в зеркало. – Ты реально непроходимый идиот? Тебе самому не надоело еще?

И все-таки, пока он ругал себя последними словами, обзывал дегенератом и недоноском, тупым хером, педрилой и жалким ничтожеством, он набирал по памяти номер Дока. Тот ответил спустя два гудка.  
\- О, неужели ты вытащил меня из черного списка? – усмехнулся Хэви, наблюдая за ним сверху.  
\- Пару недель назад, - ответил Док. – Надеялся, что ты позвонишь.  
\- Я звонил, - холодно сказал Хэви.   
Док промолчал.  
\- Поднимайся, - процедил Хэви. – Поговорим, так и быть.  
Док тут же встал и зашел в подъезд. 

Хэви, чувствуя себя идиотом, подошел к зеркалу, расправил плечи и втянул живот. Одернул растянутую, линялую футболку и поскорее натянул сверху черную стеганую жилетку, которую давно привез из своих путешествий. Жилет его стройнил, ну и вообще… подчеркивал бицепсы. 

Док радостно улыбнулся, увидев плюшевого Пыха, сидящего на комоде.   
\- Я хочу услышать извинения и объяснения, - жестко проговорил Хэви. – Именно в таком порядке. А потом убирайся.   
Док помрачнел.   
\- Прости за то, что сделал тебе больно, - тихо сказал он. – Это ты всегда беспокоился, чтобы не сделать больно мне… и ты не делал, а я…  
\- Достаточно, - перебил Хэви. – Давай по следующему пункту.   
Док закусил губу.   
\- У меня уже были серьезные отношения, - с трудом проговорил он. – И это закончилось плохо…  
\- Я уже начинаю понимать – почему, - язвительно проговорил Хэви. – Потому что ты – скотина.  
\- Не надо, - тихо сказал Док. – Ничего ты не понимаешь.  
Он сказал это так доходчиво, что Хэви прикусил язык.

\- То, что было между нами, оно зашло дальше интрижки, - сказал Док. – Я думал приятно развлечься с приятным человеком… я не планировал… духовную связь. Я не думал, что зайдет так далеко.  
\- Как далеко? – прищурился Хэви. – Разве я тебя принуждал к чему-то?  
\- Нет, - ответил Док. – Ты не принуждал. Я просто начал думать о том… чего в планах изначально не было.  
\- О чем? – спросил Хэви.  
Док пожал плечами.  
\- Снять нам квартиру, - просто сказал он. – Уговорить тебя уехать со мной в Австрию, когда закончится мой рабочий договор. Гладить тебе рубашки и варить борщи… всё вот это.  
\- Ладно, дальше что? – спросил Хэви, чувствуя, что вот-вот смягчится.   
Он ужасно скучал по Доку, а тот говорил такие вещи!

Док пожал плечами.  
\- Я решил, что будет лучше оборвать это чувство, пока оно не укоренилось, - тихо сказал он.   
\- Оборвал?  
\- Оборвал, - согласился Док. – Только поздно. Я нам обоим хуже сделал…  
\- Я все услышал, - перебил его Хэви, собрав всю волю в кулак. – Теперь уебывай.   
\- Почему ты меня гонишь? – спросил Док. – Я тебе нужен! Я же знаю, что нужен тебе, а ты нужен мне. Мы… шайссе, мы созданы друг для друга, и ты это знаешь!  
Хэви скривился. Док шагнул к нему и протянул руку.

\- Прости меня, - сказал он. – И позволь вернуться, позволь загладить свою вину!  
Он положил ладонь на грудь Хэви, легонько провел кончиками пальцев, лаская поверх жилета.  
\- Убери руку! – прошипел Хэви, пятясь. – Оторву нахуй!  
\- Миша, пожалуйста! – отчаянно сказал Док. – Я тебя…  
Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но Хэви, выведенный из себя, схватил ладонь Дока и сжал ее так, что хрустнуло. 

Док с шумом втянул воздух, отшатнулся и побледнел. Хэви испуганно разжал пальцы, и Док тут же прижал ладонь к груди, отступил на два шага назад. Он глядел так недоверчиво, с опаской и болью, что Хэви опомнился и устыдился.   
Док отвел взгляд, медленно сжал и разжал кулак, пошевелил пальцами.  
\- Не сломал? – взволнованно спросил Хэви. – Пальцы целы?  
Док кивнул и потряс ладонью.  
\- Бля, вот сейчас прости, - сказал Хэви. – Сейчас я вообще что-то не хотел. Вот это было совсем зря.   
Док кивнул. Он сел на край кровати, разминая пальцы, Хэви виновато молчал. 

\- Пошли на кухню, что ли, - сказал он после долгой паузы. – Там теплее… будешь бутер?  
\- Сэндвич?  
\- Сэндвич, - согласился Хэви.  
Док кивнул, встал и расстегнул длинное пальто, повесил его на спинку стула, оставшись в белоснежной рубашке и строгом темно-синем жилете.

Хэви открыл холодильник, выгреб все, что показалось ему подходящим, и принялся мастерить два сэндвича, потом снова нырнул в холодильник. Доктор, услышав стеклянный звон, поморщился.  
\- Только не водку, пожалуйста.  
Хэви усмехнулся.  
\- Коньяк, - сказал он. – Будешь?  
\- А, бренди, - кивнул Док. – Давай.  
Хэви разлил коньяк по бокалам, нашел лимон, нарезал и посыпал сахаром. Док от лимона отказался, но Хэви подцепил ломтик и отправил в рот.  
Несколько минут они молча жевали и украдкой смотрели друг на друга.

\- Дальше что? – спросил Хэви, когда бутерброд закончился.   
Док пожал плечами.  
\- Потанцуем и в постель? – спросил он, кривовато улыбаясь. – Или выгонишь меня?  
\- Не выгоню, - сознался Хэви, больше для себя, чем для Дока. – Я скучал.   
\- Я тоже, - ответил тот.   
Хэви подлил ему еще коньяка и подсел ближе.  
\- Док, ты понимаешь, что хуйню сотворил? – спросил он. – Никому от этого лучше не стало.   
\- Угу, - ответил тот, поглядывая искоса. – Я ошибся.   
Хэви положил ладонь ему на колено, сжал, повел выше. Док тут же одним глотком допил коньяк и отодвинул опустевший бокал, посмотрел на Хэви в упор. 

Хэви задумчиво рассматривал его породистое, привлекательное лицо. Стащил очки за дужку, заставив Дока близоруко прищуриться. Под глазами, на светлой коже, четко выделялись сиреневые венки.   
\- У тебя уставший вид, – встревожено сказал Хэви. – Ты в порядке?  
\- В относительном, - подумав, ответил Доктор. – Бывало и хуже.   
\- Нельзя так, - пожурил Хэви. – Ты же доктор, ты же медик, ты должен понимать, как это вредно для здоровья!  
Док кинул на него быстрый взгляд, потом подался вперед и коротко, с опаской прикоснулся к губам Хэви сухим, шероховатым поцелуем. Хэви заткнулся. 

Доктор медленно поднял руку и осторожно, нежно погладил его по небритой щеке, очертил скулу, почесал под подбородком, словно собаку. Хэви поймал его руку и поцеловал пальцы.  
\- Я люблю Доктора, - сказал он тихо. – Злюсь, но люблю.  
Док улыбнулся, в его посветлевших серых глазах загорелись лучики.   
\- Потанцуем? – спросил он. – Пока я не дошел до кондиции.

Хэви повел его в спальню и склонился над ноутбуком.  
\- Найду какой-нибудь медлячок, - сказал он.  
\- Кого? – удивился Док.  
\- Ну медленный танец, медляк, - пояснил Хэви.   
Док кивнул.  
Хэви запустил первую попавшуюся сопливую музычку и под сладкое девчачье пение притянул Дока к себе. Док воспитанно положил ладони ему на спину, но через минуту его руки поползли вниз, пока не остановились на заднице. Хэви ссутулился и положил голову на плечо Доку, тот прижался щекой к его щеке.

\- Я рад, что ты не выбросил кота, - негромко сказал Док.  
\- Я ничего не выбросил, - признался Хэви. – В шкафу храню. Я сентиментальный идиот.  
\- Ты не идиот, - мягко возразил Доктор.  
Музыка закончилась и тут же песня запустилась заново – то ли была закольцована, то ли весь плейлист состоял только из нее.  
Хэви дышал запахом Доктора и медленно успокаивался. Лед ожесточения, наросший вокруг его сердца, таял и отпадал кусками. Несмотря на холод и осеннюю пакость за окном Хэви ощущал в себе весну. Док медленно, ненавязчиво подталкивал его к постели, гладил по плечам и спине.  
\- Давай займемся любовью? – хрипловато попросил Хэви.   
Док кивнул и отстранился. 

Хэви иногда мечтал, что они с Доком снова сойдутся, Док одумается и вернется, и в мечтах этих он, Хэви, рвал на Доке рубашку, загибал тому ноги за уши, вбивал его в матрас, а Док подмахивал, истекая слезами счастья, и бормотал со своим неподражаемым акцентом про руссишер берд... то бишь беар…

\- Док, а как будет «медведь» на немецком? – спросил Хэви. – Урсус или бёр?  
Док растерянно посмотрел на него.  
\- Беар, - ответил он. – А это ты к чему сейчас?  
\- Да так, неважно, - ответил Хэви, раздеваясь.  
Док тоже раздевался, неторопливо и основательно. Хэви поскреб выбритый затылок, пытаясь вспомнить, куда убрал коробку с резинками и смазкой. Они ему так глаза мозолили, он их и дел куда-то от греха подальше… в окно, что ли выбросил?   
Он порылся в шкафу и нашел коробку на верхней полке, за стопкой чистых футболок. 

Доктор опустился на кровать, стащил очки и лег на спину. Он молчал, но его тело дышало таким призывом, что Хэви перестал копаться, подошел и опустился на Дока всем весом. Локти он все-таки подставил, потому что Доктор вряд ли мечтал об асфиксии.  
Хэви смазал пальцы и осторожно провел между сжатых ягодиц, хмыкнул, нащупав узенькую, тугую дырочку. Док тяжело дышал и старательно пытался раскрыться и пропустить.

\- Может, ну его? – спросил Хэви, заметив, что Док морщится. – Давай я тебе подрочу?  
\- Нет, - ответил Док, приподнявшись на локтях. – Отдрочить я и сам могу. Я тебя хочу.  
\- Больно будет, - покачал головой Хэви.   
\- И пусть, - упрямо сказал Док.  
\- Ты себя так наказываешь что ли? – прищурился Хэви. – Если тебя интересует мое мнение – мне это совсем не нравится. Я не орудие пыток!   
\- Я не наказываю, - тихо ответил Док. – Я хочу почувствовать…  
Он замолчал, мучительно подбирая слова.  
\- Я хочу чувствовать, что жив, - проговорил Доктор. – Без тебя я словно спал… а я хочу проснуться!  
\- Герр Людвиг, вы точно крэйзи, - вздохнул Хэви.

Он снова смазал пальцы и несколько минут аккуратно двигал ими, вставляя то один, то сразу два, пока Док не перестал задерживать дыхание.  
\- Миша, пожалуйста, - сдавленно попросил Док. – Хватит. Иди сюда.  
Хэви лег сверху, приладил член, совершенно забыв про резинку, и толкнулся. Док вскрикнул и выгнулся, просунул руки под мышками и вцепился ногтями в спину. 

Хэви двигался медленно и лениво, - совсем не так, как мечталось в пошлых фантазиях, - целовал Дока в открытое, растерянное лицо – в подбородок, в скулы, в кончик носа. Потом повернулся на бок, обняв Дока двумя руками. Док потянулся к нему, поцеловал в губы, и Хэви ответил на поцелуй, ему было так хорошо, что по телу бродили мурашки. Док сжимался и сладко вздыхал, потом пробормотал что-то быстро и отрывисто на немецком и потерся носом о щеку Хэви.  
\- Я не понимаю, - признался тот.  
\- Я знаю, - лениво ответил Доктор. – Это я не тебе, это я себе.  
Он вжался в Хэви и гортанно застонал, когда тот ускорил движения.

Потом Док сполз с кровати, нашел сигареты и вернулся обратно. Защелкал зажигалкой, поставив на грудь, вместо пепельницы, грязную чашку со спитым чаем.  
\- Что, пристрастился? – усмехнулся Хэви, устроившись на локте; он не мог отцепиться от Дока, ему все время хотелось прикасаться, трогать его, ощущать, что Док рядом.   
\- Немного, - признался Док. – Я брошу.  
Он затянулся и выдохнул дым. 

\- Знаешь, а мне нравится, - сказал Хэви. – Тебе идет…  
Док снова затянулся и медленно выпустил дым ему в лицо.  
\- А колечками умеешь? – спросил Хэви.  
\- Я тебе что, Гэндальф? – улыбнулся Док. – Я курю всего-то месяц. Не умею.  
Хэви отобрал у него сигарету, поцеловал в горькие губы и сказал:  
\- Док, ты бы поспал?  
Док и правда зевнул и потянулся. Он отобрал у Хэви свою любимую подушку, забрался поглубже под одеяло и тесно прижался боком. Кажется, ему тоже было жизненно важно поддерживать тактильный контакт, он даже схватил Хэви за руку, не желая выпускать. 

\- Разбуди через часик? – попросил Док, зевая с хрустом челюсти.  
\- Конечно, - соврал Хэви, отлично понимая, что будить не станет – у Дока под глазами залегли такие синяки, ему бы спать и спать. – Отдыхай, мой милый.  
Он устроился поудобнее, и пока он отключал мобильный телефон, чтобы их никто не потревожил, и искал электронную книгу, завалившуюся под кровать, Док совсем раззевался и с трудом держал глаза открытыми.

\- Почитай мне вслух? – сонно попросил Док, такой удивительно красивый с растрепанными волосами и бледным румянцем на лице.   
\- Тебе будет не интересно, - сказал Хэви. – Здесь про природу, а я не помню в тебе любви к окружающей среде.   
Док легонько ущипнул его за бок.  
\- Ну ладно, - сказал Хэви, усмехнувшись. – … Весной береза возвратилась к тем елям, и если бы в эту особенно снежную зиму она не согнулась, то потом и зимой и летом она оставалась бы среди елей. Но раз уж согнулась, то теперь при самом малом снеге она наклонялась, и, в конце концов, непременно каждый год зимой склонялась над тропинкой. Страшно бывает в снежную зиму войти в молодой… 

Он запнулся, переводя дыхание, и посмотрел на Дока – тот спал, приоткрыв рот и крепко, словно утопающий, сжав Хэви за локоть.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Еб-баный х-холод, - простучал зубами Док. – Б-блядская з-зима!  
Хэви невольно улыбнулся. Доктор долго держался, видать, врожденная интеллигентность сдерживала, но потом совсем окультурился и начал ругаться по-русски, да так экспрессивно!

\- Знаешь, что, Док? - сказал Хэви. - Я тебя без шапки больше за порог не выпущу.   
Док недовольно взглянул на него.  
\- Не люблю шапки, - пробормотал он. – Они мне не идут.  
\- Да на здоровье, - фыркнул Хэви. – Но тут тебе не Баден-Баден, это Россия, детка, в январе как ударит минус тридцать - у тебя вообще уши отвалятся.  
Док несчастно свел брови и прижался плечом к плечу Хэви. 

Сам Хэви еще в начале октября достал из шкафа черную шапку-пидорку. Вот ему было совершенно наплевать, идет ему шапка или нет, главное, что уши в тепле. А Доктор упирался, не верил, что осенью может быть дико холодно… это он еще зиму не видел, тепличное европейское растение!   
Док тихонько ругался под нос и стучал зубами. Хэви стащил перчатку, потрогал Дока по щеке и даже охнул.

\- Так, сворачиваем гуляния, - сказал он. – У тебя и правда уши вот-вот зазвенят.  
\- Мы никогда не дойдем до конца этого ебучего сада, да? – обреченно спросил Док и остановился.  
Хэви с трудом сдержал улыбку. Они несколько раз приезжали в самый центр, надеясь погулять под стенами Кремля, но каждый раз случалось что-то, из-за чего приходилось разворачиваться и искать другое место для прогулок: то ливень, то очередной митинг, то ремонт тротуара, а теперь вот ранние морозы.  
\- Когда-нибудь дойдем, - пообещал Хэви. – Пойдем в тепло?  
Он потащил Доктора обратно к Охотному Ряду, где были кафетерии с горячим чаем. Док, сдавшись холоду, звонко стучал зубами.

\- Хочу у тебя спросить кое-чего, - медленно проговорил Хэви. – У тебя нет проблем из-за того, что я тебя забираю иногда? Тебя никто не обижает… по этому поводу?  
\- Меня? – поразился Док. – О нет!   
Он внимательно посмотрел на Хэви.  
\- А тебя?  
Хэви замялся. Но Док уже и сам догадался и помрачнел.

\- В общем, один парень видел нас вдвоем где-то, - признался Хэви. – И сказал другому парню, а тот работал на одного моего кореша… так что меня тут приперли к стеночке с навязчивыми вопросами.  
Док даже остановился и с тревогой посмотрел на Хэви.  
\- Можем уехать, - сказал он, дрожа от холода. – Плевать я хотел на контракт, хочешь, уедем подальше?  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Хэви. – Ты что же думаешь, я прятаться буду? Или тебя скрывать, что ли? Я и сказал, что живу с мужиком, а кому не нравится – могут нахуй пойти.  
Док нервно моргал и покусывал синюю от холода губу.

\- И?  
\- И все, - пожал плечами Хэви. – Тут, знаешь, как себя поставишь - не пидор, а боевой пидорас! И все, вопросов нет.  
Док фыркнул и вдруг нахмурился.  
\- Ах, точно, я же читал, - медленно проговорил он. – По вашим правилам это я… как там… зашкваренный… петух, а ты нет.  
Он отодвинулся от Хэви и стремительно зашагал, глядя себе под ноги, чтобы не поскользнуться на снежном заносе.

Хэви догнал его и схватил за плечи.  
\- Ну что ты? - тихо сказал Хэви, обнимая его. – Для меня ты никакой не петух и не зашкваренный, ты мой умный, славный Доктор, мой милый, мой хороший… и если бы не те сраные уебки, которым не спится, я бы тебя так поцеловал, что у тебя ботинки бы слетели!  
Доктор обернулся, заметив его взгляд, и поморщился, увидев каких-то запоздалых туристов, которые шли мимо.  
\- Пойдем, - просто сказал он. – Холодно.

Они с Хэви торопливо зашагали к метро, но под темной аркой Кутафьи Хэви вновь остановился, притянул Доктора к себе и принялся целовать его в шершавые, еле теплые губы. Несколько секунд Док сопротивлялся, упираясь ладонями в грудь, но для Хэви его сопротивление было что щекотка, он вплел пальцы в черные волосы и потянул, заставляя Доктора поднять лицо. Док сдался, ответил на поцелуй, блаженно застонал, наслаждаясь теплом.  
\- Вот, что я о тебе думаю, - сказал Хэви, поцеловав его напоследок. – Я тебя люблю.  
Доктор кивнул.  
\- Я знаю, либе, - ответил он и потерся шероховатой щекой о ладонь Хэви. 

В метро Док немного отогрелся, перестал щелкать зубами, кутаться в пальто и прятать лицо в шарф. Хэви выругал себя за недосмотр - надо было сразу сообразить, что Док замерзнет, как новорожденный щенок, выброшенный на мороз. Док обхватил обеими ладонями горячий картонный стакан с облепиховым чаем, то и дело прикладывался к нему и тихонько шмыгал носом. Ну точно простыл! 

Хэви расстегнул куртку, отодвинул полу и притянул Дока к себе, грея своим теплом. В вагоне, кроме них, было всего пару человек, и все были заняты своими мобильными. Док прижимался и грелся, время от времени тыкался холодным кончиком носа в шею, с наслаждением вдыхая аромат одеколона, который сам же и подарил. Хэви в этом отношении ему бесконечно доверял – Док разбирался в галстуках, одеколонах и всей этой модной хренотени. 

За одну станцию до Семеновской, где они теперь снимали квартиру, в вагон ввалилась веселая, громко ржущая компашка. Доктор тут же отодвинулся, но Хэви удержал его за плечо. Док поглядел нервно, но Хэви только пожал плечами, он надеялся, что обойдется, однако юнцы, увидев их, сидящих бок к боку, устроились на другой стороне и принялись сквернословить. У Дока окаменело лицо, может, он до конца не понимал нюансы и обороты, но интонацию уж точно понимал. 

Хэви внимательно посмотрел на юнцов, вычисляя заводилу. В таких компаниях всегда есть главный, достаточно ему рога обломать, и все остальные моментально заткнутся. Док старался сделать вид, что не слышит обидных выкриков, что он выше этого, но губы у него подрагивали. Хэви встал - юнцы тут же притихли и насторожились. Хэви уже привык к такой реакции, - по сидящему человеку бывает непросто определить рост, а открывать хлебало на двухметрого квадратного дядю рискуют не все. Но он был уже достаточно раздражен, чтобы преподать урок вежливости и толерантности.  
Доктор с любопытством наблюдал за ним. Хэви стало интересно – попробует ли Док остановить его, но тот, кажется, и не думал… Доктор, несмотря на интеллигентный лоск, воспитание и светские манеры, был та еще сволочь, но Хэви его любил и за это тоже. 

Хэви выдернул зачинщика за грудки и поднял на высоту своего роста. Ему хватило одной доходчивой фразы, после чего он отшвырнул мальчишку обратно на место и вернулся к Доку. Юнцы почти сразу перебрались в дальний конец вагона и злобно поглядывали оттуда, но Хэви знал, что гавкнуть на них с Доком больше никто не посмеет. Он снова приобнял Доктора, позволяя тому греться. 

\- Что ты ему сказал? – тихо спросил Док, отпивая почти остывший чай мелкими глоточками.  
\- Что вырву ему челюсть, если услышу с их стороны еще один писк, - сказал Хэви. – Без разницы, кто из них откроет хлебало, будет отвечать за всех.  
Док усмехнулся.  
\- Из тебя бы вышел хороший игрок в шахматы, - вдруг сказал он.  
\- Я не умею, - признался Хэви. – Только шашки и покер.   
Док посмотрел на него почти шокированно.  
\- И с этим человеком я живу! – пробормотал он. – Какой позор!   
\- Чего? – возмутился Хэви.   
Док улыбнулся и потрепал его за руку.  
\- Я тебя научу, - пообещал он. – Тебе понравится.

Хэви не стал спорить. Обычно, когда Доктор говорил «тебе понравится», так и выходило… не считая той булочки с сырым фаршем, вот это было и правда странно. Доктор уплетал за обе щеки, и что-то приговаривал про национальную кухню, но Хэви все-таки не настолько оголодал для таких изысков. Но и Доктор тоже от холодца отказался и весьма брезгливо наблюдал, как Хэви его поглощает. 

\- Почитаешь мне? – попросил Док перед сном, стоило Хэви лечь в постель и взять в руки книгу.  
\- А толку? – беззлобно проворчал Хэви. – Ты как в той сценке, которую я тебе показывал, «жили-были – хррр…».  
Док промолчал, возразить ему было нечего - он и правда любил слушать, как Хэви читает, но почему-то засыпал через пару минут и поэтому не дослушал ни одной истории. Хэви не знал – то ли он читает так сладкозвучно, что доктора убаюкивает его голос, то ли наоборот, слишком монотонно, но в любом случае он ворчал больше для вида. Доктор нервно спал, у него были проблемы со сном, о чем он не любил говорить, и если чтение вслух помогало ему уснуть, Хэви готов был читать хоть всю ночь напролет.

\- А что на этот раз? – спросил Доктор, щурясь без очков.  
\- Пушкин, - ответил Хэви.  
\- А, наше всё, - рассеянно ответил Док. – Да-да, я про него читал, я помню.  
Они устроились поудобнее, прижимаясь друг к другу. Док подсунул подушку под затылок, собственнически закинул на Хэви ногу и приготовился слушать. Хэви открыл книжку, откашлялся и принялся негромко читать:  
\- Для вас, души моей царицы, красавицы, для вас одних времен минувших небылицы, в часы досугов золотых, под шепот старины болтливой, рукою верной я писал…

Он остановился перевести дыхание и посмотрел на Доктора. Тот сладко спал, прижавшись лбом к руке Хэви.   
\- Ну ты даешь, - улыбнулся Хэви.   
Он нежно погладил Дока по щеке, чуть шершавой от свежей щетины, и поправил одеяло, подоткнув щелки. Бедный Док замерз и перенервничал, пусть поспит. Дальше Хэви читал молча, наслаждаясь неустаревающим гением Александра Сергеевича. 

Его разбудил тихий скулеж. Хэви открыл глаза, недоуменно прислушиваясь, и понял, что скулит Доктор, которому снилось что-то страшное. У Хэви даже мурашки по спине пробежали - Доктор был такой цельный, такой морально сильный и упрямый, и просто не верилось, что эти жалобные, задыхающиеся звуки издает он.   
Хэви уже много раз собирался спросить, какие кошмары Доктор хранит в глубинах памяти, но как-то было неудобно лезть туда, куда не звали.

\- Док, - шепотом позвал Хэви. – Док, милый, проснись.  
Доктор в ответ только застонал. Он туго завернулся в одеяло, оно душило его и стесняло движения, должно быть это и провоцировало кошмар. Хэви осторожно выпутал его, потряс за плечо, наклонился, вглядываясь в искаженное лицо - и даже ослеп на мгновение, когда Док вдруг в ответ двинул лбом. Нос хрустнул, по губам потекло теплое, Док открыл глаза, пару секунд бездумно смотрел на него и вдруг заорал.

Хэви скатился в сторону и попытался прикоснуться к переносице, но та отозвалась острой болью.   
\- Ты что, ненормальный? – возмущенно спросил Доктор, дрожа от неожиданного пробуждения.   
\- М-м, - простонал Хэви.  
Он сполз с кровати и поскорее ушел на кухню, чтобы не пугать Доктора. Склонился над раковиной, позволив крови капать на зеленую эмаль, намочил полотенце холодной водой и прижал к лицу. 

Доктор в спальне вдруг громко охнул и босиком примчался на кухню, пальцы у него были в крови и дрожали, видимо, Хэви все-таки ухитрился и его закапать.  
\- Покажи! – потребовал Док. – Что с тобой?  
\- Я в порядке, - невнятно ответил Хэви. – Честно.  
Док взял его за плечо, повернул к себе и шумно втянул воздух.  
\- Сломал? – спросил Хэви.  
Док осмотрел его, осторожно прикасаясь сухими теплыми пальцами, потом отрицательно помотал головой, достал из морозильной камеры пакет с замороженной вишней, обернул его мокрым полотенцем и приложил к пострадавшей переносице. Хэви застонал, но Док неумолимо прижимал, не давая отодвинуться. 

Через несколько минут, когда кровь перестала капать, Док разрешил отодвинуться и достал из холодильника коньяк.   
\- Разве поможет? – удивился Хэви, старательно вытирая с груди и живота подсохшие капли крови.   
\- Тебе – нет, - мрачно ответил Док. – Мне – да. Нервы ни к черту.   
Он плеснул в стакан и залпом выпил, поглядел на Хэви, вздохнул, плеснул еще и протянул стакан Хэви.

\- Лимон достань, - попросил тот.  
\- Какой варварский бессмысленный способ, - поморщился Док. – Лимон забивает благородный вкус напитка…  
Но все-таки достал и даже отрезал пару тонких ломтиков. Он так виновато и угрюмо смотрел на Хэви, что у того сердце затрепетало.  
\- Док, я не в обиде, - на всякий случай сказал Хэви. – Я сам виноват, нечего было ебалом подставляться.  
Доктор выдохнул.  
\- Ты не виноват, - сказал он. – А мне надо бы выписать себе успокоительное. 

\- Что тебе снится? – спросил Хэви, рассудив, что сейчас для этого самый подходящий момент. – Расскажи мне… пожалуйста.   
Док замолчал. Взгляд у него стал немного затравленный и очень грустный.  
\- Разное, - ответил он после паузы. – Неприятное.  
\- Ну почему ты так? – огорчился Хэви. – Я ж тебе зла не желаю… я помочь хочу.  
Доктор помолчал.   
\- У каждого в жизни бывает своя война, - наконец уклончиво ответил он. – И свои враги. А у каждого врача – свое кладбище. И моё – большое.  
Хэви решил не давить на него. Доктор сам расскажет, когда решит, что пора рассказать.

Они вернулись обратно в спальню. Хэви взбил подушку и устроился повыше, чтобы кровотечение снова не открылось. Доктор принес лейкопластырь, склонился над ним и аккуратно наклеил полоску на разбитую переносицу. Потом лег сзади и обнял Хэви, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. Хэви дышал ртом, нос болел и почему-то зверски чесался под пластырем. 

\- А хочешь, я тебе почитаю? – вдруг спросил Док.   
Хэви даже поперхнулся от удивления.   
\- Хочу, - ответил он.  
Док дотянулся до книжки на столике, открыл ее на закладке и несколько секунд хмурился, вчитываясь в строки. Потом начал читать с начала главы, сначала медленно и не очень уверенно, но потом все лучше и лучше:  
\- Аx, как мила моя княжна! Мне нрав ее всего дороже: она чувствительна, скромна, любви супружеской верна, немножко ветрена... так что же? Еще милее тем она… Что ты такое читаешь?  
Он повернул книгу обложкой, увидел название и хмыкнул.

\- Классика, - сказал Хэви. – Между прочим, отличная старая сказка. О любви! И немного насилия.   
\- По-моему, насилия на сегодня хватит, - вздохнул Док, поглядев на его припухший нос. – Дальше?  
Хэви закивал, потом поерзал, разворачиваясь, сполз ниже и улегся головой Доку на плечо, не мешая держать книжку. 

Он прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в проникновенный, выразительный голос Дока, неописуемо милый из-за легкого немецкого акцента, и перед его взглядом, словно живые, вставали упрямый и верный богатырь, сраный злобный карлик в фиолетовом балахоне и черноволосая красавица с серыми глазами.


End file.
